Dream or Revenge ?
by Namy Alice
Summary: ' maafkan aku naruto karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu, tapi aku berjanji sebentar lagi kita akan bersama untuk selamanya, sekarang akulah yang akan memperjuangkan cinta kita naruto... walaupun kyuubi menghalangiku, aku tidak akan mudah menyerah karena hatiku sudah kau curi dan kau kubur di dalam hatimu..' batin sasuke dalam hati. Update chapter 9 !. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan milik Alice tapi miliknya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre ** : Romance/Friendship/Humor**

Pairing **: Sasu X Naru/ Gaa X Naru/ Sasu X Neji slight Ita X Kyuu**

Rating** : T aja ...**

WARNING** : Abal, Gaje, Au,Typo bertebaran, OOC, Bl, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dll. **

**Chapter 1 **

Langit malam yang indah karena bertaburannya bintang-bintang membuat yang memandanginya merasakan ketenangan fisik maupun batin, tetapi tidak berlaku di sebuah rumah sakit lebih tepatnya di ruangan yang bernuansa putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Di ruangan tersebut terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dan seorang laki-laki sedang menemani wanita itu dengan setianya.

Wanita yang sedang terbaring lemas itu bernama Namikaze Naruko, umurnya sekarang 14 tahun, naruko sekarang sedang menderita penyakit kanker otak stadium 4, dokter telah memfonis naruko hanya akan bertahan hidup selama beberapa minggu atau hanya beberapa hari karena kanker tersebut sudah menjalar sampai ke keseluruhan otak naruko.

Dan laki-laki yang sedang menemani naruko adalah adik kembar naruko yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, umurnya 14 tahun sama dengan naruko, hanya bedanya saat lahir naruko 10 menit lebih awal dari naruto, naruto sangat menyayangi neechan nya tersebut karena mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil.

Saat ini naruto sangat khawatir karena neechan nya ini belum bangun juga semenjak neechan nya pingsan di kamar mandi dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, saat mencari naruko dan menemukannya dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, cepat-cepat naruto membawa neechan nya yang sedang sekarat ke rumah sakit Konoha International Hospital dengan menaiki mobil mewahnya .

**#Naruto POV **

Haaahhh, neechan kenapa kau belum siuman juga, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan mu saat ini, aku belum mau berpisah dengan mu neechan, aku masih ingin kita berebut ramen yang dibuatkan kaasan untuk kita, dimarahi kyuu-nii saat kita menghancurkan eksperimennya yang gaje itu.

" Haaahhh kuharap neechan bisa bertahan lebih lama, hiks hiks hiks ", mulai ada air mata yang menetes dari kelopak tannya tersebut.

" a...aku belu..um ingin berpi..isah darimu ne..echan, a..ku sangat me..nyayagi..imu ne..echan " Sambil memeluk naruko dengan gemetaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

# # #

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin naruko mengelus rambut pirang naruto yang jabrik dan sudah berantakan itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Naruto pun tersadar dari acara tangis-menangisnya dan lalu menatap mata sapphire naruko. Sapphire bertemu dengan sapphire. Mata sapphire mereka diwariskan dari mata tou-san mereke a.k.a Namikaze Minato. Mereka pun saling menatap sampai naruko pun mulai berbicara.

" sudah jangan menangis lagi naru-chan, nee-chan sudah tidak apa-apa ". Dengan masih mengelus kepala naruto.

" nee-chan sudah sadar, apa kepala nee-chan sakit, kasih tau naru yang mana yang sakit, apa nee-chan lapar, mau naru belikan ramen sekarang nee-chan ? "( dasar maniak ramen sudah tau nee-channya sedang sekarat malah ditawari makan ramen, ck ck ck ck). Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pun dilontarkan naruto untuk menanyakan keadaan nee-chan nya itu .

' BLETAK '. Jitakan sayang dari nee-channya pun mendarat mulus di kepala pirang naruto dan membuat benjolan cukup besar di kepala naruto dan cukup juga membuat si kepala kuning itu meringis kesakitan. *_poor naruto*. _

" itaaai, sakit nee-chan, kenapa si nee-chan memukul kepalaku padahal sekarang nee-chan sedang sakit sekarang tetapi tenaganya seperti habis ingin memukul ku saat naru merebut ramen nee-chan, huh dasar nee-chan ". Kata naruto memalingkan muka sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tidak bersalah karena jitakan dari nee-channya tersayangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja alat pendeteksi jantung naruko menunjukkan penurunan pada detak jantung naruko. Naruto pun sukses dibuat kaget sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan nee-channya itu. Saat naruto keluar memanggil dokter, tetapi naruko lebih dulu menarik tangan naruto dan mengembalikan naruto ke posisi duduknya. Akhirnya bibir ranum naruko yang berwarna pink tetapi terlihat kering dan dingin berbicara .

" jangan pergi naru-chan, nee-chan ingin bicara sesuatu padamu sebelum nee-chan istirahat dengan tenang ". Suara naruko pun lama-lama makin melemah dan gemetar.

" apa maksud nee-chan istirahat dengan tenang, nee-chan cuma bercanda kan ? ". Suaranya tidak kalah bergetar dari naruko .

" nee-chan punya permintaan terakhir kepadamu naru-chan, maukan naru-chan mengabulkannya untuk nee-chan, sekali ini saja ". Naruko akhirnya tersenyum tulus kepada naruto yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi.

" apa nee-chan ? hiks hiks, bi..lang saja pada na..ru apa yang nee..-chan inginkan, pasti.. naru aka..n mengabulkan se..mua perminta..n nee..-chan." Akhirnya air mata yang sudah terbendung sejak lama di mata naruto pun turun membasahi pipi tannya yang terdapat luka seperti kumis kucing, tapi malah membuatnya semakin imut.

" tapi naru-chan harus berjanji dulu kepada nee-chan kalau naru tidak akan menangis lagi, bisakan ? ". Sambil mengelap pipi naruto yang basah karena air mata adik tersayangnya tersebut.

" tentu saja nee-chan, naru tidak akan menangis lagi, lalu apa permintaan nee-chan yang harus naru kabulkan ? ".

" tolong balaskan dendam nee-chan kepada laki-laki yang memperparah keadaan nee-chan sampai seperti ini, maukan naru-chan ? ". Naruko memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

" a...apa ", naruto merasa kaget atas permintaan nee-channya tersebut.

"_Well...". _sambil berfikir dengan keras.

" _will I'll do it, but what is the name of men jerk who has made nee-chan like this? ". _Tiba-tiba saja naruto mengganti bahasanya dengan bahasa inggris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Sasuke, he's name Uchiha Sasuke"._ Naruko menyebut nama laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan yang kosong tetapi sangat dingin.

" _hmm, Uchiha Sasuke, well, I will avenge the asshole men who have made nee-chan like this "._ Tatapan tidak kalah dingin dari naruko, bahkan naruto sampai mengeluarkan seringaian iblis yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan, karena pada dasarnya naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan hiperaktif.

" _Arigatou and good bye naruto ". _Akhirnya naruko menutup mata, maksudnya naruko akhirnya meninggal dengan bukti detak jantungnya sudah berhenti dan nadi di tangannya sudah tidak berdenyut lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

" good bye nee-chan and nee-chan can see, soon that Uchiha will be suffer at my hands, ha ha ha ha ha ". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, naruto tertawa seperti orang kerasukan.

**#Naruto POV**

Dan balas dendam pun akan segera dimulai, kau harus siap-siap uchiha brengsek, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mencicipi bagaimana indahnya neraka, kita akan tunggu tanggal mainnya Uchiha, ha ha ha ha ha ha. Suara tertawa naruto sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan

**#End Naruto POV **

Masih dengan keadaan menatap nee-channya yang sudah tidur dengan tenang, naruto mengambil iphonenya yang sedari tadi berada di kantung celananya. Naruto pun segera menelpon seseorang dengan suara yang sangat datar.

" Iruka-san, tolong kau carikan data lengkap tentang seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke segera, aku akan menunggu 1 jam dan kau harus sudah mengirimnya melalui email ". Oh ya Alice belum bilang ya kalau koneksi Namikaze Corp, perusahaan milik tou-san naruto a.k.a Namikaze Minato sangat luas, jadi kalau hanya mencari data seseorang paling lama itu 1 jam saja. Dan benar saja, baru 45 menit naruto sudah mendapat email dari Iruka yang berisi tentang Uchiha itu. Setelah 5 menit membacanya naruto menyeringai puas.

" hmm..., Uchiha Corp, umur 15 tahun, dan bersekolah di Konoha International Art High School. Dengan masih memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang seperti iblis, ( tapi seringainnya iblis naruto masih kurang mengerikan dari Kyuubi #akan kujadikan kau kelinci percobaan untuk eksperimen baruku author sialan, hahahahahaha. Kyuubi tertawa dengan laknatnya. Sedangkan si author a.k.a Alice sudah pingsan dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa karena meminum cairan ekpserimen yang di buat oleh kyuubi #). _* poor Alice*_

" tunggu Uchiha, tunggu satu tahun lagi dan aku akan membuatmu membayar atas apa yang terjadi pada nee-chanku uchiha, dan sekaligus aku juga bisa mewujudkan semua impianku di sekolah itu a.k.a Konoha International Art High School. " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum, bukan tapi lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian.

" tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu di Paris." Naruto akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang sudah tidak ada makhluk hidupnya tersebut, hanya ada tubuh tapi sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sambil berjalan, naruto menelpon seseorang lagi lewat iphonenya itu.

" Hallo, Sakura aku ingin kau membantuku, besok kita bertemu di bandara Konoha jam 9 pagi dan jangan lupa ajak juga Hinata dan Ino, besok kita akan terbang ke paris, kau mengerti Sakura ?" bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

" Oke naru-chan besok aku, hinata, dan ini akan datang tepat waktu, jaa nee...". dibalas dengan nada yang riang dari sakura .

" hmm ..". memutus sambungan teleponnya dan terus melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit yang meninggalkan kenangan yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

Huuuuuuhhhhhhh, haaaaiiiiiii minna, akhirnya fict ini di publish juga, Alice seneng bgt soalnya fict yang selalu ada di imajinasi Alice bisa tercurahkan juga lewat fict ini. Tapi gomen ya para readers dan senpai-senpai klo fict yang di buat Alice ini kurang bagus, soalnya Alice masih newbie di ffn ini, dan Arigatou yang sudah read and review fictnya Alice, semoga para readers _happy reading_ ya minna ^&^.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan milik Alice tapi miliknya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto **

Genre : **Romance/Friendship/Humor**

Pairing : **SasuXNaru/ GaaXNaru/ SasuXNeji slight ItaXKyuu**

Rating : **T**

Warning : **Bertaburan Typo, Abal, Au, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dll. **

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback : on **

di pinggir danau terlihatlah sepasang manusia dengan gender yang berbeda sedang asyik berbicara, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, lalu laki-laki yang kita ketahui sebagai Uchiha Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

" dobe ada hal yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu ". Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

" apa teme ? ". Kata si dobe yang kita kenali sebagai Uzumaki Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya .

' huh kenapa kau manis sekali si dobe, tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, sekarang aku sudah memiliki Neji, aku harus melupakan si dobe ini, harus !

" Aku ingin kita putus sekarang ". Kata sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

" apa, teme kau pasti bercandakan ?, bercandamu sangat tidak lucu ". Kata naruko sambil membelalakkan mata karena saking kagetnya.

" tidak aku serius naruko, aku ingin kita putus ". Kata sasuke agak berteriak.

" ta..tapi kenapa sasuke, apa alasanmu ?". tanya naruko dengan suara terbata-bata.

" maafkan aku naruko, tapi sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih baru yang sangat kucintai ". Kata sasuke dengan mantap.

" a..apa ". Naruko sangat syok.

" kenapa kau mengkhianatiku sasuke, padalah cintaku sangat tulus padamu, hiks hiks hiks hiks ". Akhirnya pun naruko menangis sambil menatap sendu sasuke.

Tetapi yang ditanya pun hanya menunudukan kepalanya kebawah, sasuke tidak bisa menjawab kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan neji.

" maafkan aku... ". Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan sasuke pada naruko yang sedang menangis itu.

Tiba-tiba pada saat sasuke ingin mengelus rambut naruko, naruko langsung menepis tangan sasuke dengan sangat kasar.

" don't touch me Uchiha, kau tidak pantas menyentuhku ". Kata naruko sambil berteriak di depan muka sasuke.

" dan sampaikan ucapan selamat ku pada Hyuuga-san yang yang sudah berhasil merebutmu dariku, dan aku juga akan berdoa semoga kalian bahagia selamanya ". Kata naruko sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan kepada sasuke, lalu naruko segara pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang kepalanya masih tertunduk.

" maafkan aku naruko, maafkan aku ". Entah sudah berapa kali kata itu keluar dari mulut sasuke.

Akhirnya hanya keheningan yang menemani sasuke yang belum beranjak dari danau itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah kamar, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar mandi. Dapat kita lihat di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita dengan mukanya yang sangat pucat dan akhirnya tubuh wanita itu ambruk ke lantai.

Tiba-tiba di luar kamar terdengar suara laki-laki yang sedang memanggil nee-channya.

' tok tok tok '. Terdengar suara tangan yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada di depannya.

" nee-chan sudah saatnya makan malam, setelah itu nee-chan harus minum obat ". Kata laki-laki itu a.k.a naruto sambil berteriak.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari nee-channya itu, lalu naruti mencoba membuka pintu kamar dan ternyata pintu kamar tersebut tidak kunci. Setelah dibuka naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar nee-channya yang temboknya di cat warna kesukaan mereka berdua yaitu orange. Tetapi nee-channya tidak ada di kamar itu, lalu naruto mencoba untuk mencarinya di kamar mandi tetapi ternyata pintunya di kunci dari dalam, lalu terdengar suara.

'BRRAAKK' . naruto mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekali tendangan dan pintu itu langsung terlepas dari engselnya dengan tidak elit _*poor pintu*._ Saat sudah masuk naruto langsung mengedarkan matanya dan langsung menemukan objek yang di carinya sedang terkapar lemas di lantai. Langsung saja naruto menghampiri naruko yang sudah tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

" nee-chan, bangun nee-chan, ada apa denganmu nee-chan sampai seperti ini ". Kata naruto sambil menepuk pelan pipi naruko.

Tapi naruko belum juga sadar. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada nee-channya, naruto langsung membawa naruko ke konoha International Hospital dengan membawa mobilnya. Di perjalanan naruto tidak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Kami-Sama agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada nee-channya ini. ( ~ amiiiieeen ~ # kata author a.k.a Alice sambil mengangkat tangannya yang berarti Ari sedang berdoa agar fictnya ini banyak dibaca para readers lalu di review # dasar author sialan nee-chan ku sedang sekarat malah berdoa agar fictnya laku dibaca, naruto langsung me- rasengan author yang sudah di buang di pinggir jalan oleh naruto dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan# ).

**~TBC~**

Hai minna ~, kita ketemu lagi di fict keduanya Alice, semoga yang kali ini tidak mengecewakan para readers. Jaaa minnaaaaa :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : **Naruto punya nya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance/ Friendship/ Humor **

Pairing : **SasuNaru/ SasuNeji/ GaaNaru **

Rating : **T ( tapi kayanya ada di skip deh ;-D )**

Warning : **Abal, Au, Typo bertebaran, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dllllllll. **

Summary : Akhrinya kita bisa bertemu juga uchiha, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresimu melihat orang yang mirip dengan orang yang telah kau bunuh. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bemain-main dengan mu uchiha.

**Chapter 3 **

_1 Years Later _

Bisa kita lihat, di sebuah bandara yang kita ketahui nama bandara tersebut adalah Konoha International Airport. Dari sekian banyak kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, terlihatlah wanita cantik berambut pirang sepinggang, dan di sebelah kanan-kirinya terdapat juga wanita cantik, tetapi tidak secantik si wanita pirang.

Saat mereka berempat berjalan di keramaian, banyak tatapan kagum mengarah kepada mereka berempat, terutama si pirang itu yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, tetapi semenjak satu tahun lalu dia mengubah identitasnya menjadi seorang wanita untuk membalaskan dendam kakaknya yang sudah meninggal 1 tahun lalu, dan yang membuat kakaknya meninggal adalah laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi sekarang naruto lebih dikenal sebagai Queen, seorang model yang sangat terkenal di Paris maupun di dunia international, bagaimana orang tidak mengagguminya, rambut pirang cerahnya yang panjangnya sudah sampai sepinggang, tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang wanita kira-kira 175 cm, kulitnya yang berwarna tan eksotik, bibir pink tipisnya yang terlihat lembut, mata sapphirenya yang sebiru langit, dan yang terakhir adalah luka goresan masing-masing di pipi kanan-kirinya yang menambah kesan manis pada queen.

Dan wanita-wanita yang ada di sebelah kanan-kirinya adalah yang pertama, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang rambutnya berwarna pink soft adalah penata rias queen, yang kedua, Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang tapi tidak secerah queen adalah Fashion Designers dari queen, dan yang terakhir adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu adalah manager dari queen.

Meskipun mereka bertiga bekerja pada queen tapi, queen sendiri menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai teman. Itulah yang mereka sukai dari queen, meskipun sekarang dia sudah menjadi model terkenal, queen tetap baik, rendah hati, dan tidak pernah menyombongkan dirinya di depan publik, malah queen lebih terlihat misterius dan banyak paparazi yang mengincarnya.

Setelah mereka berempat sudah di luar bandara konoha, mereka berempat sudah tunggu oleh sebuah mobil BMW berwarna putih, tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka berempat memasuki mobil itu, yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah si queen sendiri sedangkan tiga temannya berada di kusi penumpang.

" queen kau yakin akan menetap di konoha ?". tanya ino dengan mimik muka yang serius.

" aku sudah sangat yakin ino-chan, karena ini memang tujuanku untuk menghancurkan uchiha brengsek itu ". Ucap queen sambil menyeringai iblis.

" sudah-sudah kalian jangan berdebat lagi !". kata sang manajer a.k.a hinata.

" benar kata hinata-chan, lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi pada mobilmu, kau mau kita semua mati muda ". Kata sakura menasihati queen dan ino.

" baik kaa-san ". Kata queen dan ino bersamaan.

" huhh, dasar kalian ". Kata sakura sebal dengan tingkah laku kedua temannya.

Setelah sampai di mansion yang sudah dibeli oleh queen, mereka berempat langsung membawa koper mereka masing-masing dan memasuki mansion tersebut bersama.

_Keesokkan harinya _

**# Naruto Pov **

Ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya, akhirnya game pun sebentar lagi akan di mulai uchiha.

**# End Naruto Pov **

Sekarang mereka berempat sudah berada di depan Konoha International Art High School, mereka berempat akan bersekolah di sekolah ini sampai 2 tahun ke depan. Sekarang mereka sudah memakai seragam Konoha International Art High School, seragam di sekolah ini memang cukup unik, setiap siswa memakai model seragam yang sama, tapi mereka boleh memilih warna seragam sendiri

Seragam yang dipakai oleh queen sekarang adalah blazer berwarna putih tetapi di setiap sisi blazernya terdapat garis berwarna orange, lalu rok kotak-kotak dengan warna dasarnya yang berwarna orange lalu garis kotak-kotaknya berwarna putih, rok itu 10 cm di atas lutut, lalu yang uniknya queen memakai sarung tangan berbahan renda berwarna orange dan untuk mengikat rambutnya, queen memakai tali renda berwarna orange, dan sentuhan terakhir queen memakai sepatu kets yang memiliki hak setinggi 6 cm berwarna orange campur putih. ( huh dunia ini penuh dengan warna orange / memangnya ada masalah, kau tidak suka * kata queen sambil membawa golok * / KYAAAAAAA * author langsung kabur entah kemana )

Sedangkan tiga temannya memakai seragam dengan gaya mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor, sebenarnya mereka sekarang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan ruangannya dan langsung mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

' Tok Tok Tok Tok '. Terdengar suara ketukan di ruangan tersebut.

" ya, masuk ". Terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

" ohayou baa-chan ". Sapa semangat dari queen kepada neneknya.

" wahhh, naru-chan kau jadi pindah ke sekolah ini ?". tanya tsunade a.k.a neneknya queen kepada queen.

" tentu saja baa-chan, naru dan teman-teman naru akan pindah ke sini, bolehkan baa-chan". Ucap queen sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no_ _jutsu_ andalannya.

" tentu saja naru, kau dan teman-temanmu boleh bersekolah di sini ". Kata tsunade kepada queen.

" lalu kami akan di masukkan di kelas berapa, baa-chan ?". tanya queen.

" sewaktu di sekolah lama kalian, kalian kelas berapa ?". tanya tsunade kepada mereka berempat.

" kami semua kelas 11 ". Kata mereka serempak.

" ya sudah, kalian kumasukkan ke kelas 11-A, kakashi..., cepat ke sini ". Panggil tsunade kepada seseorang yang bernama kakashi itu.

" ada apa tsunade-sama memanggil saya ?". tanya laki-laki yang bernama kakashi itu.

" tolong antarkan anak-anak ini ke kelasmu, mulai sekarang mereka adalah murid barumu ". Kata tsunade tersenyum kepada kakashi.

" ayo kalian ikuti sensei kalian ". Suruh tsunade kepada keempat anak itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di kelas 11-A, kelas mereka yang baru.

**# Naruto Pov **

Akhrinya kita bisa ketemu juga uchiha, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresimu melihat orang yang mirip dengan orang yang telah kau bunuh. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bemain-main dengan mu uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~ **

Huh, capek juga ya buat chapter 3, tapi alice lumayan puas si, semoga para readers juga puas dengan chapter 3 yang baru alice update, _happy reading_ _ya minna_ :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : **Naruto punya nya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance/ Friendship/ Humor **

Pairing : **SasuNaru/ SasuNeji/ GaaNaru **

Rating : **T ( tapi kayanya ada di skip deh ;-D )**

Warning : **Abal, Au, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dllllllll. **

Sumarry ** : **Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan akhirnya memandang lurus ke depan, dan betapa kagetnya sasuke apa yang di lihatnya di depan kelas. Ya, dia mirip wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya walau hanya sebentar.

**Chapter 4 **

**# Naruto Pov **

Akhrinya kita bisa bertemu juga uchiha, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresimu melihat orang yang mirip dengan orang yang telah kau bunuh. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bemain-main dengan mu uchiha.

**# End Naruto Pov **

" Good Morning, my students ". Kata kakashi sensei. (oh ya di fict alice ini, kakashi sensei menjadi guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas, kelas XI-A ).

" Good morning, sensei ". Kata semua siswa serempak.

" tumben sensei tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas, apa sensei sudah bisa melewati jalan yang dinamakan kehidupan ". Celetuk salah satu siswa.

" NOL BESAR, hari ini sensei datang tepat waktu karena kita akan kedatangan beberapa murid baru di kelas kita ". Kata kakashi sensei sambil membaca novel ' Icha-Icha Paradise ' yang sepertinya novel itu untuk orang dewasa.

" muridnya ada berapa, laki-laki atau perempuan, tampan atau cantik ?". kata salah satu siswa perempuan yang bernama karin memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi kepada senseinya .

" biar mereka sendiri yang memperkenalkannya, silakan kalian semua masuk ". Perintah kakashi sensei kepada murid barunya yang masih di luar kelas.

'tak tak tak tak tak tak'. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka berempat di dalam kelas.

" silakan perkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu ".

" good morning, my name is Queen, pleased to be meet with you guys ". Sapa queen yang memperkenalkan diri pertama. Akhirnya semua mata menatap kagum padanya. Tetapi ada satu siswa yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, siswa laki-laki yang rambutnya eerrrr,,,, seperti pantat ayam itu malah asik melamun menghadap luar jendela.

" wah bukannya dia super model terkenal dari paris ya ?". bisik salah satu siswa ke temannya.

" hmm, kau bernar lihatlah rambut pirang cerahnya dan warna kulit tannya yang eksotik itu ". Balas siswa itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan akhirnya memandang lurus ke depan, dan betapa kagetnya sasuke apa yang di lihatnya di depan kelas. Ya, dia mirip wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya walau hanya sebentar.

**# Sasuke Pov**

' Apa aku tidak salah lihat, mana mungkin dia, bukan-bukan, dia pasti bukan naruko, kalau tidak salah dengar tadi namanya queen, ya tentu saja dia bukan naruko, karena naruko sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa mereka mirip sekali seperti pinang dibelah dua tetapi bedanya wanita yang bernama queen ini lebih tinggi dari naruko, tentu saja dia kan super model pasti tingginya di atas 170 cm dan ada satu perbedaan lagi di antara mereka yaitu queen lebih manis dari naruko '. Begitu menurut batin sasuke

**# End Sasuke Pov **

" Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu ". Salam dari hinata dan setelah itu ia agak membungkukkan badannya.

" Hey guys, my name is Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you ". Kata ino memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya genitnya yang sukses menarik perhatian salah satu siswa yang bernama Danzou Sai.

" Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura, senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian ". Kata sakura sambil tersenyum kepada teman sekelasnya.

" sudah cukup dulu perkenalannya, nanti bisa di lanjutkan pada saat jam istirahat ". Kata kakashi sensei.

" Queen, kau duduk di sebelah gaara, hinata, kau duduk di sebelah karin, ino, kau duduk di sebelah sai ( sai pun menyeringai puas * PLAAKK *), lalu kau sakura, kau duduk di sebelah lee, tolong yang tadi sensei sebutkan mengangkat tangannya ".

" kami permisi sensei ". Kata mereka berempat bersamaan.

Saat queen sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, banyak sekali tatapan dari siswa laki-laki yang menurut queen sangat menyeramkan. Saat sudah sampai di tempat duduknya, queen menengok ke sebelah kanannya, dia sempat kaget di sebelahnya sudah ada laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ya, yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Sabaku no Gaara, laki-laki yang memiliki tato bertuliskan ' ai ' di sebelah kiri jidatnya dan memiliki garis hitam di bawah masing-masing matanya yang memberi kesan _cool _adalah sepupu jauhnya yang dulu tinggal di Suna.

" hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu naru-chan ". Ucap gaara membuat queen hampir terkena serangan jantung ( lebay deh /* PLAAKK */ author langsung mati mengenaskan di tempat kejadian ). Ok, back to story ;-D

" sssttttt, pelan-pelan ngomongnya gaara ". Kata queen sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

" tapi kau nanti harus menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi, deal ?". sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke arah queen.

" ya ya ya, deal ". Kata queen sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Skip time _

Akhirnya, bel jam istirahat sudah di kuamandangkan ( loh, emangnya mau Adzan apa ). Dan gaara pun menagih janji kepada queen untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa naruto yang awalnya adalah laki-laki, tiba-tiba satu tahun kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa identitasnya sebagai wanita. Gaara saat ini kepalanya sedang pusing karena memikirkan hal itu sedari tadi. Saat dirasa kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Akhirnya naruto mulai berbicara.

" jadi begini gaara-nii ( perhatian di fict ini gaara lebih tua dari queen a.k.a naruto, karena dulu naruto pernah lompat kelas sekali saat sd ), sebenarnya aku ingin membalaskan dedam nee-chan kepada laki-laki yang telah membuat nee-chan menjadi seperti ini ". Ucap queen dengan mukanya yang memerah karena harus menahan emosi.

" memangnya siapa laki-laki itu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu naru-chan". Kata gaara sambil tersenyum tipis pada queen.

" apa gaara-nii kenal dengan laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ?".

**.**

**.**

" haahh, ternyata orang itu yang membuat semua ini terjadi ". Kata gaara sambil menghela nafas.

" gaara-nii kenal dengan uchiha itu ?". bertanya kepada gaara yang di balas dengan anggukan pelan.

" ya, aku kenal dia, uchiha itu sekelas dengan kita dan dia duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela ". Jelas gaara kepada queen.

" apaaaaaa, ternyata dia sekelas dengan kita dan kita juga saling dekat duduknya, arrrrgggghhhh, aku ini bodoh atau tolol si ". Kata queen sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengenali si uchiha.

" mungkin memiliki kedua-duanya ( maksud alice itu memiliki sifat bodoh dan juga tolol ). Ejek gaara kepada queen.

" aku tidak menyangka kalau gaara-nii orang seperti itu ". Kata queen yang sudah pundung di pojokkan kelas.

" ternyata sifat lebay mu pun belum juga hilang ". Ejek gaara lagi.

" APAAAAAAA, kau juga gaara-nii, garis hitam di bawa matamu belum juga hilang ". Balas ejek ke gaara.

" sudahlah daripada daripada kita terus saja bertengkar, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu ". Kata gaara berusaha mererai perdebatannya dengan sepupunya ini.

" apa...". tanya queen sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, dan kalau kita lihat sekarang queen sangat ' KAWAAAIII '.

" saat kau pindah ke sini, kau sudah memilih kelas / ekskul yang ingin kau ikuti ?". tanyanya kepada queen.

" tentu saja sudah, aku memilih kelas musik, kelas dance ya, kalau yang dua itu memang wajib di ikuti oleh semua siswa, lalu kelas tenis, kelas beladiri yang termasuk : taekwondo, karate, aikido, judo, muaithai, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan yang terakhir adalah kelas renang. Kata queen dengan semangatnya.

" apaaa..., kau yakin ingin ikut kelas sebanyak itu ". Kata gaara dengan menaikan suaranya 1 oktaf karena saking kagetnya mendengar queen ingin mengikuti semua kelas itu.

" ya, aku sangat yakin, kelas-kelas itu memang cocok untukku ". Ucap queen meyakinkan sepupunya itu.

" ya sudahlah, terserah padamu saja, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan kemauanmu itu ". Kata gaara sambil tersenyum maklum.

" hehehehe, arigatou gaara-nii ". Kata queen sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

' _Ting-tong-ting-tong '_. Bel selesai jam istirahat pun kembali di kumandangkan.

**# Naruto Pov **

' aaahhh, ternyata laki-laki rambut pantat ayam adalah uchiha sasuke, hmm..., pantas saja nee-chan tergila-gila padanya, dia tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan sispek, kulitnya putih pucat ( mungkin bisa di bilang sepucat kulit mayat * PLAAAKKK * ), tapi yang paling aneh adalah rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu, ya mungkin itu karisma dari seorang uchiha '.

' tetapi di mataku uchiha sasuke adalah orang yang bodoh karena telah membuang nee-chan yang baik hati itu, dan malah lebih memilih meninggalkan nee-chan yang kondisinya kian hari kian memburuk, lihat saja uchiha kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada nee-chanku, khukhukhukhu '. Dalam hatinya dia tertawa iblis.

**# End Naruto Pov**

" nah sekarang kalian akan praktek menyanyi solo, dan terserah kalian mau menyanyikan lagu apa ". Kata sensei yang bernama Umino Iruka.

" sensei kasih waktu kalian 30 menit untuk latihan, dan setelah itu kalian harus sudah siap menyanyikan lagu kalian dengan vokal, irama, ritme yang baik ". Kata iruka sensei sambil memperhatikan anak muridnya yang sedang latihan itu.

_30 menit kemudian _

Hinata, sudah

Karin , sudah

Ino , sudah

Lee , sudah

Kiba , sudah

Shikamaru, sudah

Sasuke, sudah

Gaara, sudah

Sai, sudah

Sakura, sudah

Dan yang terakhir adalah queen

" nah queen sekarang kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa ". Tanya iruka sensei pada queen.

" saya akan menyanyikan lagu Kiss Me by G.N.A

eonjebuteo yeonneunji neoreul bon sunganbuteo  
ibunichomada niga jakku saenggangna  
neoneun mueolhaneunji.. jigeum eodiinneunji Ooh baby

irijeori boado igeotjeogeot dajyeodo  
niga jakku mame deureo michilgeo gatae..  
ireon naemameul aneunji.. ireon nae gamjeongeun aneunji

haruharu neoman barabomyeo hangsang gidaryeo bollae  
ojik neo hanaman algo saranghae julge  
saranghagiedo akkaun siganinde  
neo eobsin amugeotdo hagi sirheunde

maeilmaeil achimmada nunman tteumyeon bogo sipeunde  
ije neo eobsineun harurado salsu eomneunde  
saranghanda geu hanmadi deutgo sipeunde  
maeil saranghae.. neoman saranghae uriduri

Ooh baby..  
hoksi niga naekkeoran geureon sangsangmaneuro  
harujongil dugeungeoryeo michilgeo gatae  
neoegero dallyeoga.. soljikhage gobaekhalgeoya

haruharu neoman barabomyeo hangsang gidaryeo bollae  
ojik neo hanaman algo saranghae julge  
saranghagiedo akkaun siganinde  
neo eobsin amugeotdo hagi sirheunde

maeilmaeil achimmada nunman tteumyeon bogo sipeunde  
ije neo eobsineun harurado salsu eomneunde  
saranghanda geu hanmadi deutgo sipeunde  
maeil saranghae.. neoman saranghae uriduri

malmuni makhyeo.. sumi chaolla(chaolla)  
tteollineun naeson kkok jabeun ni dusone  
nunmuri nalgeot gata.. jigeum naege gobaekhangeoni

naman hangsang jikyeojugo barabwa jullae  
neo ttaemune nunmullamyeon kkok ana jullae  
geutorok ganjeolhi wonhadeon sunganine  
amuri saenggakhaedo mitgijil anha

maeilmaeil nae yeopeseo naman bomyeo jikyeobwa jullae  
chinguro jinaegin neoreul neomu saranghanikka  
saranghan geu hanmadi jigeum haejullae  
maeil saranghae.. naman saranghae.. kiseuhae jullae..

saat queen sudah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh siswa bahkan sasuke dan iruka sensei pun ikut tepuk tangan, mereka tidak menyangka kalau queen memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan merdu.

Dan pada saat pemberitahuan nilai, ternyata yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah queen, queen saja tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa dapat nilai yang sempurna pada tes pertamanya. ( oh thaaaanks Kami-sama. Kata queen dalam hati. )

_Skip time _

Semua siswa Konoha International Art High School sudah berhamburan ke mana-mana karena sudah waktunya mereka pulang sekolah.

Dan sekarang queen pulang bersama gaara karena ia ingin berkunjung sebentar untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Sabaku, saudara jauh dari keluarga Namikaze. Jadi sekarang queen di boncengi oleh gaara yang membawa motor Kawasaki Ninjanya yang berwarna merah.

Dan terlihat dari kejauhan lebih tepatnya di dekat jendela ruang kelas, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Di matanya terdapat tatapan ketidaksukaan atas kedekatan queen dengan gaara. Dan laki-laki itu adalah si rambut pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Kayanya chapter 4 masih kurang panjang deh, maaf ya readers klo chapter keempat ini masih kependekan, nanti di chapter yang kelima alice usahain supaya agak panjangan ceritanya dan maaf ya kalau lagu yang alice pake ternyata lagu korea, soalnya alice kurang tau soal lagu-lagu jepang tp lagu ini enak kok klo di dengar, tapi sekali lagi gomen ya minna T^T **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : **Naruto punya nya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance/ Friendship/ Humor **

Pairing : **SasuNaru/ SasuNeji/ GaaNaru **

Rating : **T ( tapi kayanya ada di skip deh ;-D )**

Warning : **Abal, Au, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dllllllll. **

Summary : aku tidak boleh menyukainya, lebih baik aku permainkan saja dia, sepertinya dia juga tertarik padaku, bagus kalau begitu sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi nee-chan pantat ayam, khukhukhukhu...'. batin queen dalam hati.

**Chapter 5**

Akhirnya queen dan gaara sampai di mansion keluarga Sabaku. Setelah turun dari motor ninjanya gaara, naruto di ajak gaara masuk ke mansionnya itu. Saat baru sampai di ruang tamu, sangat terlihat kalau keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang kaya, dapat di lihat dari ukiran-ukiran di dindingnya yang di buat oleh seniman terkenal dari eropa.

Dan juga keluarga sabaku adalah pemilik Sabaku Corp. Yang bergerak di bidang lokomotif seperti, mobil, motor, kereta listrik, pesawat, dll. Sabaku Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar nomor 3, dan yang berada di nomor pertama adalah Namikaze Corp, dan yang kedua adalah Uchiha Corp. Ketiga perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di dunia international.

Saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu, mereka di sambut oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumah itu.

" selamat datang gaara-sama, apa anda ingin di siapkan makan siang ?". kata salah satu pelayan yang kita ketahui namanya Hidan.

" ya sudah, tolong buatkan hidangan yang spesial, karena kita sedang kedatangan tamu yang spesial, dan kenalkan tamu kita ini adalah Namikaze Naruto ". Kata gaara memperkenalkan queen.

" salam kenal Hidan-san, namaku Namikaze Naruto ". Kata queen dengan senyum rubahnya.

" salam kenal juga Namikaze-san, apa anda ini kekasihnya gaara-sama, kalau benar anda kekasihnya, pasti gaara-san memiliki selera yang sangat baik ". Tanya dan plus pujian yang di lontarkan kepada queen.

" APA..., kau salah paham hidan-san, kami berdua bukan sepasang kekasih, aku ini hanya sepupu jauh dari gaara ". Jelas queen yang mukanya sekarang sangat merah karena malu disangka kekasihnya gaara.

" i...ya, kami berdua bukan kekasih, kau ini hidan berbicara tanpa berfikir dulu ". Kata gaara yang mukanya sekarang juga bersemu malu.

" ma...af atas kelancangan saya gaara-sama, sekali lagi saya minta maaf ". Kata hidan yang sambil berbungkuk minta maaf karena sudah lancang kepada tuannya itu.

" su..dah, tidak apa-apa hidan-san, ini juga bukan semua kesalahanmu, ini salahku yang kurang memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar ". Kata queen yang sedang menenangkan hidan.

" ya, kau sudah kumaafkan, sekarang lebih baik kau siapkan makan siang untuk kami berdua ". Kata gaara kepada hidan.

" baik, saya permisi dulu gaara-sama, Namikaze-san ". Kata hidan untuk permisi ke belakang.

" haahh, oh ya mana temari-neesan ?". tanya queen ke gaara.

" oh temari-nee, dia sedang keluar negeri untuk membantu anak perusahaan milik tou-san dan kaa-san ". Kata gaara memberitahu queen.

" ya ~ padahal aku sudah sangat kangen pada temari-neesan, hmm ya sudahlah mungkin kapan-kapan saja menemuinya ". Kata queen yang kelihatan sedikit kecewa.

Tiba-tiba hidan datang untuk memberitahu kalau makan siang sudah siap.

" maaf gaara-sama, makan siangnya sudah siap, silakan... ". Kata hidan mempersilahkan gaara dan queen.

Dan akihrnya merekapun makan dengan keheningan, karena berdua menganut sistem ' kalau makan jangan berbicara dan kalau bicara jangan makan '. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua sudah selasai dari acara makan siangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba gaara memulai pembicaraanya.

" oh ya, naru-chan, aku lupa memberitahumu, hari ini dei-neechaan akan pindah ke rumahku, katanya dia ingin bersekolah di konoha ". Kata gaara antusias.

" apa..., kau benar gaara, asyiiikkk dei-neechan pindah ke sini, jadi sekarang aku ada teman untuk curhat deh, yeyeyeyeye...". kata queen kegirangan karena salah satu sepupu kesayangannya akan tinggal di rumah gaara.

" haaahhh..~, sepertinya sebentar lagi di rumahku akan ramai oleh curhat-curhatan wanita ". Kata gaara lemas, karena gaara kurang suka dengan keramaian. ( huuh.., sabar ya gaara. Kata author a.k.a alice / ya, aku sabar kok author kan orang sabar pantatnya lebar. Kata gaara dengan lebaynya / si author hanya bisa menahan ketawanya, huh dasar gaara ).

Lalu obrolan mereka terhenti karena hidan datang dan memberitahu kalau ada lagi tamu yang datang ke kediamannya.

" maaf saya mengganggu makan siang anda berdua, saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau sepupu anda sudah datang dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu ". Kata hidan memberitahu kalau deidara sudah datang.

" horeeee..., dei-neechan sudah datang, ayo gaara kita menemui dei-neechan aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengobrol banyak kepada dei-neechan ". Kata queen dengan nada yang riang mengajak gaara untuk menemui deidara.

" hm, ayo ". Kata gaara kurang antusias karena nanti pasti saat queen bertemu dengan deidara, rumahnya akan sangat ramai dengan tawa wanita-wanita yang suaranya cempreng. ( apa katamu gaara, suara kami cempreng, awas kau nanti akan kutebalkan garis hitam di bawah matamu itu, pasti kau akan mirip dengan panda, hahahahahaha. Ejek queen dan deidara bersamaan / APA KALIAN BILANG, AKU AKAN MIRIP DENGAN PANDA, LIHAT SAJA KALIAN, KAU NARU-CHAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU LAGI RAMEN DI WARUNG ICHIRAKU, DAN KAU DEIDARA AKU AKAN MEMBUANG SEMUA PERSEDIAN BOMMU YANG KAU BAWA KE SINI, KHUKHUKHUKHUKHU. Kata gaara sambil tertawa iblis / tiba-tiba saja queen dan deidara merasakan bulu kuduk mereka langsung berdiri, dan langsung saja mereka kabur dengan tidak elitnya daripada mereka di mangsa oleh monster yang sedang kelaparan ). ( oh ya readers alice lupa kasih tau kalian, di fict ini deidara itu adalah seorang wanita, dan sekian informasi dari author gaje ini * PLAAAKKKK...* ).

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tamu, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk manis di sofa. Lalu langsung saja queen memeluk deidara dari belakang.

' PLUUUKK '. Queen yang memeluk deidara dan langsung pelukkannya di balas oleh deidara.

" selamat dei-neechan aku sangat kangen sekali denganmu semenjak pertemuan terakhir kita 2 tahun lalu ". Kata queen yang langsung melepas kerinduannya itu ke deidara.

" aku juga sangat kangen sekali denganmu naru-chan, lalu kenapa kau ada di rumah gaara-chan, dan lalu kenapa penampilanmu jadi seperti ini naru-chan ". Kata deidara sambil memperhatikan penampilan queen dari atas sampai ke bawah.

" dei-neechan sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan embe-embel ' chan '. Kata gaara yang langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

" hehehehe..., gaara-chan aku kelepasan, eh uuupssss... ". Kata deidara yang kelapasan lagi memanggil gaara dengan embel-embel itu.

" KAUUUUU..., awa... ". Tiba-tiba saja queen memotong pembicaraanya gaara.

" sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertangkar, baru ketemu saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal bersama ". Kata queen yang melerai pertengkaran sepupu-sepupunya ini.

" hehehehe, iya-iya akukan cuma bercanda gaara, dan naru-chan kau harus memberitahuku kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu jadi seperti ini ! ". Kata deidara sambil meminta penjelasan kepada queen.

" iiihhh...~, dei-neechan KEPO deh... ". Ejek queen kepada deidara.

" aaahhh...~, naru-chan aku ini serius, kau malah bercanda ". Kata deidara yang ngambek kepada queen.

" hehehehe, iya-iya maaf aku kan Cuma bercanda, ya sudah aku akan jelaskan semua kepada dei-neechan, jadi begini... ". Kata queen yang duduk dan langdung menjelaskan semuanya kepada deidara, sedangkan gaara yang juga sudah duduk hanya di kacangin oleh kedua sepupunya itu. ( sabar yang gaar, kan tadi kamu bilang orang sabar pantatnya lebar / iya-iya aku sabar kok author, untung saja kau membuat sifatku penyabar, kalau tidak pasti dari tadi mereka sudah ku buang ke demensi lain. Kata gaara yang geram terhadap kedua sepupu laknatnya itu ). Ok, back to story :D

_Skip time _

Akhirnya queen selesai juga menjelaskan kenapa dia merubah identitasnya menjadi seorang wanita, dan juga rencana balas dendam kepada _you know_ lah siapa orang tersebut.

Deidara yang mendengar penjelasan dari queen langsung menahan amarah kepada orang yang sudah membuat salah satu sepupu kesayangannya selain queen dan gaara menjadi meninggal dengan sangat menyedihkan seperti itu. Dia berjanji akan mambantu queen untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada UCHIHA itu.

" kau tenang saja, naru-chan aku akan membantumu membuat UCHIHA itu menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya saat ini ". Ucap deidara dengan semangatnya itu.

" _thanks_ dei-neechan ". Kata queen berterima kasih karena sudah mau membantunya itu.

" aku juga akan membantumu naru-chan, pasti dia akan bersujud minta ampun dengan kita sebentar lagi ". Kata gaara yang ikut-ikutan ingin membantu queen.

" _arigatou_ juga gaara...". kata queen sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada gaara.

" lalu di mana sekarang kalian bersekolah ?". tanya deidara kepada queen dan gaara.

" kami sekolah di Konoha International Art High School ". Kata queen dan deidara bersamaan.

" baiklah, aku juga akan bersekolah di sana lagi pula aku sangat mahir memainkan alat musik terutama piano, dan aku juga lebih gampang membantumu naru-chan, hehehehehe ". Kata deidara dengan girangnya. ,

" HOOORRRREEE, dei-neechan akan satu sekolah dengan kita, yeyeyeyeye ". Kata queen dengan tidak kalah girangnya dari deidara.

" AAAAPPPPPAAA..., kau ya...kin dei-neechan ?". tanya gaara yang sangat kaget dengan keputusan deidara.

" tentu saja, aku sudah sangat yakin, memangnya kenapa gaara ?". tanya deidara kepada gaara yang mukanya yang sudah sangat pucat.

" ti...dak, tidak apa-apa ". Kata gaara dengan lemasnya. Sekarang gaara sedang membayangkan sekolahnya akan ramai sebentar lagi karena kedatangan sepupu-sepupunya ini. Lalu dalam hatinya dia berbicara ' oh Kami-sama apa di dunia ini tidak ada tempat yang tenang tanpa gangguan dari kedua makhlukmu yang cempreng itu '. ( sekali lagi author hanya bisa bilang ' sabar ya gaara '. Ok, back to story :D

" oh ya dei-nee, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di mansion ku saja, lagipula di sana kita tidak berdua saja, soalnya di sana ada tiga temanku yang tinggal di mansionku, maukan-maukan ?". kata queen dengan semangat.

" okokokok, aku mau naru-chan, tapi tidak apa-apakan kalau aku tinggal di masionnya naru-chan, gaara..?". tanya deidara kepada gaara.

" tentu saja kau boleh tinggal di mansionnya naru-chan, lagipula kalau kau tinggal di sini pasti kau akan kesepiankan ". Kata gaara dengan semangat 45-nya, lalu katanya dalam hati ' oh thanks Kami-sama, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanmu, sekarang aku bisa menikamati masa mudaku dengan tenang '.

" thanks gaara, kau memang sepupuku yang paling baik, hehehehehe ". Kata deidara dengan riangnya.

" hn...~". kata gaara dengan datar stoic mode : on.

" oh ya naru-chan, aku dari tadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, bolehkan ?". kata deidara yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada queen.

" tentu saja.., memangnya dei-neechan ingin menanyakan apa padaku ?". tanya queen pada deidara. Gaara pun jadi ikutan serius.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik ...

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK ... ( loh ini kan masih siang, kok udah ada suara jangkrik ya ? ).

" sebenarnya rambutmu itu asli atau hanya memakai wig..?". tanya deidara dengan innocentnya.

' GUBRAK '. Queen dan gaara jatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya.

" ya ampun dei-nee membuatku penasaran, ternyata hanya menanyakan hal itu, rambutku ini rambut asli yang ku panjangkan selama satu tahun ini ". Kata queen sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya karena habis mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

" tau nih dei-nee, kukira ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting, eh ternyata hanya menanyakan itu, ckckckckckck ". Kata gaara yang juga sedang mengelus-ngelus pantatnya.

" hehehehehe..., gomen akukan hanya ingin mengetahuinya ". Kata deidara sambil menahan ketawanya.

" hn..". kata queen dan gaara bersamaan. ( hey, kalian kenapa mengcopy kataku, kalian harus membayar hak kepemilikan kata itu padaku, nah ayo cepat bayar. Kata sasuke sambil meminta bayaran kepada queen dan gaara / hey gaara dengarkan ya dalam hitungan 3...2...1... KAAAABBBBURRRR..., hey naru-chan tunggu aku. Kata gaara yang ketinggalan jauh di belakang karena sudah ditinggal kan queen di depan / ckckckckc, malang sekali nasibmu gaara... Kata author sambil geleng-gelang kepala ). Ok, back to story :D

" ya sudah dei-neechan lebih baik sekarang kita balik saja, soalnya hari sudah mau sore ". Kata queen yang mengajak deidara pulang.

" ok naru-chan ayo, oh ya gaara, kita berdua pulang dulu ya, jangan sampai kangen ya sama kami berdua, hehehehehe... ". Kata deidara dengan pedenya.

" hih, siapa lagi yang akan kangen sama kalian berdua, _maybe in your dream_ dei-neechan ". Kata gaara yang kesal pada sepupunya yang kepedean itu. Tapi hatinya berbicara ' mungkin kalau dengan naru-chan aku pasti sangat kangen '. Batin gaara yang sangat OOC.

" ya sudah kami berdua pulang dulu ya gaara...". kata queen yang berpamitan pada gaara.

" hm, ayo ku antar sampai depan ". Kata gaara yang mengantarkan sepupunya sampai depan.

_Skip time _

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di mansionnya queen dengan selamat. Deidara langsung turun dan membawa kopernya yang baru di keluarkannya dari bagasi, karena deidara membawa dua koper, jadi queen membantu membawa salah satu kopernya deidara. Hahhhh... ~ hangatnya persaudaraan.

Saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu bisa kita lihat ada tiga makhluk yang kita ketahui adalah sakura yang sedang sedang asyik menonton tv, lalu hinata yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop warna ungunya, dan terakhir adalah ino yang sedang membaaca majalah mode keluaran terbaru yang baru di belinya tadi pagi.

Queen dan deidara pun menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan masih membawa koper deidara.

" hey teman-teman aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian ". Kata queen dengan semangat.

" siapa naru-chan...?". kata mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil menoleh ke belakang.

" kenalkan ini deidara-neechan, sepupuku yang dulu tinggal di Suna, tapi sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita ". Kata queen makin semangat.

" salam kenal deidara-nee kami bertiga adalah temannya naru-chan, yang sebelah kanan namanya Haruno Sakura, nah kalau namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan yang sebelah kiri namanya Hyuuga Hinata ". Jelas ino pada deidara, oh ya sekarang mereka sudah dengan posisi berdirinya.

" salam kenal juga ino-chan, saku-chan, dan hina-chan, namaku Uzumaki Deidara Sepupu dari naru-chan dan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama kalian semua ". Kata deidara dengan nada riangnya

" tentu saja kami akan senang hati menerima dei-nee tinggal di sini ". Kata hinata

" oh ya, ayo dei-neechan ku antar kau ke kamarmu, aku sudah muali tidak kuat nih membawa satu kopermu yang sangat berat ini ". Kata queen yang sudah hampir tidak kuat mengangkat koper deidara itu. (oh ya di sini ceritanya mansion queen lumayan besar, yang memiliki 7 kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar, 1 dapur, 1 ruang tamu, 1 garasi yang besar, 1 perpustakaan, 1 ruang makan, plus halaman yang cukup besar ).

" iya, gomen naru-chan, oh ya teman-teman nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya ". Kata deidara kepada sakura, hinata, dan ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari mereka.

_Skip time _

_Pukul 19.35_

Bisa kita lihat ada lima wanita yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan mereka semua yang sudah memakai piyamanya sendiri.

" oh ya naru-chan, kau sudah tau orang yang berani merebut Uchiha itu dari tangan naru-chan ( maksudnya naruko ) ?". tanya deidara kepada queen.

" hmm, sebenarnya aku belum tahu siapa orang itu, tapi pasti sebentar lagi akan terungkap sendiri ". Kata queen dengan yakinnya.

" kalau yang kudengar dari anak-anak di kelas kita, sasuke itu seorang biseksual " ( orang yang bisa menyukai lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis ). Kata sakura dengan muka seperti orang jijik.

" APAAAAAAAA...". ucap mereka berlima, minus sakura karena dia sudah tau dari tadi pagi.

" tidak kusangka seorang uchiha bisa memiliki kelainan seperti itu, sangat menjijikan "( alaaaah...~, nanti kau juga suka dengan sasuke naru-chan. Kata author a.k.a alice sambil geleng disko ). ok, back to story :D

" iya, tidak kusangka juga dia suka dengan sesama laki-laki, memangnya laki-laki itu lebih cantik dari naru-chan kah ?". ( duh duh duh, padahal laki-laki yang kau maksud itu adalah sepupumu sendiri hina-chan / ye, mana ku tau author geblek kau kan belum menceritaknnya sampai situ. Kata hinata sambil bawa pisau / KYAAAAAA..., ampun hina-chan, ampun... kata author a.k.a alice sambil ngibrit dengan tidak elitnya ). Ok, back to story :D

" sudah-sudah lebih baik kita semua tidur daripada besok kita terlambat, iyakan ?". kata deidara menyuruh mereka berlima tidur.

" baik dei-neechan...". kata mereka berempat bersamaan sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan harinya **

Karena masih jam enam pagi Konoha International Art High School masih sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada sedikit anak yang baru masuk, ada yang sedang piket, menyontek pr temannya, bahkan ada yang sedang tidur ( pasti itu shikamaru, dasar kebo. Kata author pada shikamaru / ternyata yang sedang dibicarakan mendengarnya, dan sekarang shikamaru lagi melototi si author yang sudah pundung di pojokan kelas, kata shikamaru " dasar baru di pelototi saja sudah kaya begitu gimana kalau ku telan hidup-hidup, khukhukhukhukhu... kata shikamaru / KYAAAAAAA... dan si author pun langsung kabur dari fict ini, ckckckckckck ). Ok, back to story :D

Bisa kita lihat lima wanita yang kita ketahui adalah queen, deidara, sakura, hinata, dan ino sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka. Mereka berlima bukan ingin ke kelas mereka tetapi mereka ingin mengantarkan deidara ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus kepindahan deidara ke sekolah ini.

Setelah jalan beberapa menit, merekapun sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah, deidara sudah tau bahwa kepala sekolahnya itu tidak lain adalah neneknya sendiri a.k.a Uzumaki Tsunade. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu deidara langsung nyelonong saja masuk ke keruangan neneknya itu.

" ohayou baa-chan...". ucap deidara dengan semangat 45 nya kepada neneknya.

" loh, kau deidarakan, wah...~ kau makin cantik saja ya ". Kata tsunade sambil memeluk cucunya itu.

" ah...~, baa-chan bisa saja memujiku, oh yang baa-chan aku ke sini untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke sini, jadi cepatlah beritahu aku masuk ke kelas berapa ?". kata deidara masih dengan semangat 45 nya itu.

" ok, kau akan ku masukkan ke kelas XII-B, naru-chan kau tau kan di mana kelas itu ?". tanya tsunade pada queen yang di balas dengan anggukan.

" ya sudah cepat sana ikuti naru-chan dan teman-temannya itu ". Perintah tsunade kepada deidara.

" ha'i baa-chan, _bye_...~ ". kata deidara pada neneknya itu.

" hm, _bye_... ". Balas tsunade ke cucunya itu.

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang sampailah mereka berlima di kelas XII-B, langsung saja deidara masuk, tapi sebelum itu di bicara dulu pada queen.

" naru-chan kau tak ikut masuk dulu...~ ?". kata deidara pada naruto yang di balas gelengan pelan.

" tidak dei-neechan, aku ke sininya pas istirahat saja, soalnya sebentar lagi sudah mau bel masuk ". Jelas queen pada deidara.

" hmmm.., ya sudahlah tapi janji ya nanti istirahat kalian semua harus ke kelas ku ". Kata deidara kepada queen, sakura, hinata, dan ino.

" iya-iya siiiiiip...~". kata merela berempat bersamaan.

" oh ya satu lagi naru-chan, kalau UCHIHA busuk itu menggangumu kau harus cepat-cepat telepon aku ya !". perintah deidara pada queen.

" iya-iya siiiiiiip...~". kata mereka lagi bersamaan sambil meninggalkan deidara yang masuk ke kelasnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai ke kelas mereka, di dalam kelas sudah cukup ramai mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 07.40, berarti 20 menit lagi kelas mereka akan masuk. Saat queen sedang mengedarkan matanya ternyata si uchiha itu sudah berada di tempat duduknya, di lihat dari keadaannya sasuke sekarang sedanf di kerubuti oleh _fans girl_ nya itu. Saat queen sedang menatap si uchiha itu tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua bertemu pandang. _Sapphire_ bertemu dengan _onix_, langsung saja queen membuang muka supaya dia tidak memandang uchiha, entah kenapa di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali melampiaskan amarahnya kepada laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu, tapi di lain sisi jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

**# Naruto Pov **

' oh kami-sama, kenapa jantung ini rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak saat pandangan kami bertemu, oh tidak, tidak boleh, tujuanku sekarang adalah balas dendam kepada si pantat ayam itu, tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menyukainya, lebih baik aku permainkan saja dia, sepertinya dia juga tertarik padaku, bagus kalau begitu sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi nee-chan pantat ayam, khukhukhukhu...'. batin queen dalam hati.

**# End Naruto Pov **

Queen pun tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya itu, lain lagi dengan laki-laki yang sedang memandanginya dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah si pantat ayam a.k.a sasuke.

**# Sasuke Pov **

' sangat menarik, arrrrggghhh, apa yang kau pikirkan sasuke, kau itu sudah punya neji, apa itu juga belum cukup, tapi memang tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau wanita yang bernama queen itu sangatlah menarik, oh kami-sama apa sekarang kau membuatku menyukai lawan jenis lagi, dan apakah mungkin aku menyukai wanita yang bernama queen itu, haahhh...~, mudah-mudahan saja itu tidak terjadi, tapi mengapa dia mengingatkanku pada si dobe itu ( maksudnya naruko ), wajah mereka memang sangat mirip, haaaahhh..., sekarang mengapa aku mengingat si dobe itu lagi, dasar dobe kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, apa kau sudah memaafkanku ini, kuharap kau sudah memaafkanku dobe.

**# End Sasuke Pov **

Saat ini pandangan mereka berdua sedang berada di dunianya masing-masing, sampai kakashi sensei pun masuk mereka tidak menyadarinya, hah...~ dasar anak muda jaman sekarang doyannya melamun saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Haahhh, mudah-mudahan yang ini termasuk fict yg panjang, oh ya **_**arigatou**_** untuk para readers yang udah kasin aku saran, aku jadi terinspirasi dengan saran yang kalian kasih, sekali lagi **_**thanks**_** ya, and **_**happy reading**_** minnaaaaaa :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : **Naruto punya nya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance/ Friendship/ Humor **

Pairing : **SasuNaru/ SasuNeji/ GaaNaru **

Rating : **T ( tapi kayanya ada di skip deh ;-D )**

Warning : **Abal, Au, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dllllllll. **

**Summary : Ya, kuakui sekarang aku sudah terjerat oleh api cintanya. Kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat memutuskan neji, dan setelah itu sepertinya aku harus bersaing dengan anak panda itu '.**

**Keterangan :**

Naruto : 15 tahun

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino : 16 tahun

Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori : 17 tahun

**Chapter 6 **

**# Sasuke Pov **

' sangat menarik, arrrrggghhh, apa yang kau pikirkan sasuke, kau itu sudah punya neji, apa itu juga belum cukup, tapi memang tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau wanita yang bernama queen itu sangatlah menarik, oh kami-sama apa sekarang kau membuatku menyukai lawan jenis lagi, dan apakah mungkin aku menyukai wanita yang bernama queen itu, haahhh...~, mudah-mudahan saja itu tidak terjadi, tapi mengapa dia mengingatkanku pada si dobe itu ( maksudnya naruko ), wajah mereka memang sangat mirip, haaaahhh..., sekarang mengapa aku mengingat si dobe itu lagi, dasar dobe kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, apa kau sudah memaafkanku ini, kuharap kau sudah memaafkanku dobe.

_Skip time _

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun di kumandangkan ( loh kok masih kaya adzan si ? / yang tau hanya author yang geblek ini sama Tuhan ). Sudah saatnya naruto dan teman-temannya pergi ke kelas deidara untuk merencanakan aksi balas dendamnya pada si pantat ayam itu.

" ayo _guys_ kita ke kelas dei-neechan, kalian tak mau di ceramahi olehnya kan" . Kata queen kepada teman-temannya.

" ya sudah ayo naru..., upss maaf maksudku queen kita ke kelas dei-neechan ". Kata ino sambil menutup mulutnya itu.

" iya ayo ". Kata mereka berempat bersamaan sambil keluar dari kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kelas lain, lebih tepatnya di kelas deidara, bisa kita lihat kalau sekarang deidara sedang mengobrol dengan siswa laki-laki dari kelas itu juga, yang kita ketahui laki-laki itu adalah Akasuna no Sosori namanya, sepertinya mereka berdua sangat asyik mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari ada yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" ehem, ehem, ehem..., maaf kalau kami menggangumu dei-neechan, tapi kau masih ingatkan kalau kita akan merencanakannya sekarang ". Kata queen pada deidara yang tadi sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sasori sekarang pun terhenti.

" hehehehe..., _gomen_ naru..., eh maksudku queen, aku tadi hampi lupa dengan janji kita ". Kata deidara minta maaf kepada queen dan teman-temannya.

" hahahaha..., akukan cuma bercanda dei-neechan kenapa kau anggap serius, lagi pula kami juga baru datang kok ". Kata queen sambil menahan ketawanya.

" haahhh...~, kau ini queen jangan bercanda terus, oh ya kenalkan ini teman baruku namanya Akasunan no Sasori ". Kata deidara memperkenalkan teman barunya itu.

" oh ya kenalkan namaku Queen, dan teman-temanku ini namanya Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino ". Kata queen memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

" ya salam kenal kalian semua, oh ya apa kalian temannya dei-chan juga ?". tanya sasori kepada mereka berempat.

" i...ya, kami memang teman dari dei-neechan ". Kata mereka berempat bersamaan.

" oh ya sasori, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ngobrolnya, karena sekarang aku ingin bicara dulu dengan teman-temanku ini ". Kata deidara dengan nada yang lembut, sampai-sampai membuat muka deidara bersemu merah.

" ya sudah nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya, bye dei-chan...~". kata sasori dengan nada yang tidak kalah lembut dari deidara.

Akhirnya pun sasori pergi ke keluar kelas, meninggalkan mereka berlima di kelas yang sepi itu.

" wah, wah, wah..., dei-neechan hebat baru pindah hari ini sudah mendapat pacar yang setampan itu...". kata ino yang mengejek deidara.

" apa si ino-chan, aku ti...dak pacaran kok de...ngan sasori ". Balas deidara dengan gugup dan muka yang semakin memerah karena menahan malu.

" tapi kayanya sebenter lagi sasori-nii akan menembak mu deh dei-neechan ". Kata queen yang meyakinkan deidara.

" APAAAAAAA..., kalau dia berani menembakku akan kubalas dia dengan mengebom tubuhnya supaya tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping ". Kata deidara dengan innocentnya.

' GUBRAK '. Lagi-lagi queen jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena mendengar perkataan dei-neenya itu, kalau teman-temannya si baru pertama kali jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena perkataan dari deidara itu.

" ya ampun dei-neechan maksudnya queen itu, sebentar lagi sasori-nee akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu ". Kata hinata yang menjelaskannya kepada deidara.

" masa si...?, sepertinya dia menyukaiku hanya sebagai temannya ". Kata deidara kepada mereka berempat.

' huh..., kau ini bodoh atau tidak peka si dei-neechan masa hanya mengetahui perasaannya sasori-nii saja tidak bisa '. Batin mereka berempat ( wah mereka kenapa selalu kompak terus si...?. Tanya orang kepo / soalnya author gaje ini sangat menyukai kekompakkan. Jelas author a.k.a alice kepada orang kepo dan hanya di jawab ' O ' oleh orang kepo ). Ok, back to story :D

**.**

**.**

" ya sudah lebih baik sekarang kita buat rencana untuk menghancurkan uchiha brengsek itu ". Kata deidara kepada queen dan yang lain.

" hmm, sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai rencana, dan mungkin 80% berhasil ". Kata queen memberitahu kepad semuanya kalau dia mempunyai rencana yang bagus.

" baiklah sekarang kau jelaskan apa rencanamu itu ". Perintah deidara kepada queen.

" jadi begini, aku akan buat dia jatuh cinta padaku, lalu dia pasti akan memutuskan kekasihnya itu, dan setelah itu akan kutinggalkan dia seperti dia meninggalkan nee-chanku, bagaimana, baguskan rencanaku ini ?". tanya queen pada dei-nee dan teman-temannya.

" hmm lumayan juga rencanamu naru-chan, tapi aku yakin rencana itu berhasil karena sepertinya si uchiha itu juga tertarik dengan naru-chan ". Kata ino pada semuanya.

" APAAAAAAA..., kau bilang uchiha itu tertarik pada naru-chan, lihat saja kalau dia macam-macam padamu naru-chan, akan kumutilasi dia sampai kebagian terkecil dari tubuhnya itu ". Kata deidara yang mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

" tenang saja dei-neechan, kalau uchiha itu macam-macam denganku akan ku bakar hidup-hidup dia di depan mataku sendiri, hahahaha...". kata queen dengan tertawa iblisnya itu.

" iya lagipula naru-chan menguasai semua jurus beladiri jadi aku yakin kalau naru-chan tidak akan di apa-apakan oleh uchiha itu ". Kata hinata yang meyakinkan deidara.

" jadi bagaimana, apa dei-nee setuju dengan rencanaku ?". tanya queen kepada deidara yang seperti sedang berfikir dengan keras.

" haahhh...~, baiklah aku setuju dengan rencanamu, tapi kalau kau benar-benar di apa-apakan oleh uchiha itu cepat-cepat beritahu aku ya !". perintah deidara kepada queen. Dasar _sister complex_.

" iya-iya siiiiiiippppp...~". kata mereka berempat bersamaan.

" oh ya naru-chan aku lupa memberitahumu tadi Kyuubi menelponku katanya dia akan kembali ke konoha minggu depan ". Kata deidara dengan antusias.

" APAAAAA...?, dei-nee kau tidak bercandakan, asyik minggu depan kyuu-nii pulang, jadi ada deh yang bisa kujahili, yeyeyeyeyeye...~". kata queen yang kegirangan.

" loh, bukannya ke balik ya naru-chan, harusnya kau yang di jahili oleh kyuu-niimu itu, eh salah deh maksudnya kau akan lagi-lagi jadikan kelinci percobaanya naru-chan, upppsss...". kata sakura yang sudah tau sifat nya kyuubi a.k.a kakaknya queen yang suka membuat queen menjadi bahan eksperimen gilanya itu.

Queen yang baru sadar kalau sebentar lagi ia akan di jadikan bahan eksperimen oleh kyuu-niinya itu langsung pundung di bawah meja.

" sudah-sudah lebih baik kalian berempat kembali ke kelas kalian soalnya sebentar lagi sudah mau bel masuk ". Kata deidara pada semuanya.

" ya sudah kalau gitu kami semua balik dulu ke kelas yan dei-nee, _jaaa_...". kata sakura sambil menyeret queen dengan tidak elitnya yang tadi pundung di bawah meja.

Saat di perjalanan kembali ke kelas mereka, queen tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia ingin ke toilet sebentar dan menyuruh teman-temannya kembali ke kelas duluan.

" duh teman-teman aku ke toilet dulu ya sebentar, dan lebih baik kalian duluan saja ke kelasnya nanti aku akan menyusul, jaa nee...". kata queen sambil terburu-buru ke toilet.

" jangan lama-lama ya...". kata sakura meneriaki queen.

" iyaaaaaa...". balas naruto kepada sakura.

' hah..., dasar anak itu tidak pernah berubah '. Kata sakura dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Di toilet siswa perempuan 

**# Naruto Pov **

' huh leganya, dari tadi aku menahannya dan sekarang sudah keluarnya, setelah itu aku mencuci tanganku di wastafel itu, setelah itu aku ingin kembali ke kelasku tapi kenapa rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali ya, ah..., lebih baik aku sms sakura untuk memintakan izinku kepada sensei yang ada di kelas karena sekarang aku sedang tidak enak badan dan izin ke uks untuk istirahat, ya benar seperti itu saja kan tidak lucu kalau aku pingsan saat jam pelajaran, lebih baik sekarang aku sms sakura saja.

Segera queen mengeluarkan iphone 5 nya. Langsung dia sms sakura kalau dia ingin izin ke uks karena kepalanya agak pusing.

**# End Naruto Pov **

**.**

**.**

**.**

To : Saku-chan

From : Queen

Sakura tolong beritahu sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas kalau aku minta izin ke uks karena kepalaku agak sedikit pusing, bisakan sakura ?

Tak menunggu sampai 2 menit, sms dari queen pun dibalas oleh sakura.

To : Queen

From : Saku-chan

Iya aku akan izinkan sekarang, tapi kau tidak apa-apa naru-chan ? T^T

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lemas melihat isi pesan dari sakura ini .

To : Saku-chan

From : Queen

Aku tidak apa-apa saku-chan, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja, n anti pulang sekolah juga sudah sembuh

To : Queen

From : Saku-chan

Oh ya naru-cha, sekarang si uchiha itu juga sedang tidak ada di kelas. Tapi masa bodo yang penting sekarang kau cepat-cepat ke uks ya, jaa nee :-D

**# Naruto Pov **

' Haaahhh...~, benar kata sakura lebih baik sekarang aku cepat-cepat ke uks, sekarang kepalaku makin pusing saja, haahh..., mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur '. Batin queen.

Saat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu uks, dan ingin membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara desahan-desahan dari dalam ruang uks, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka sedikit pintunya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya dan ternyata..., saat ini aku sangat syok melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana, bisa kulihat jelas ternyata ada sepasang laki-laki yang sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sangat laknat menurutku, yaitu... bercinta di dalam uks, dan yang membuatku tak habis fikir ternyata sepasang laki-laki itu si uchiha brengsek itu dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan matanya tidak berpupil, apa jangan-jangan dia itu saudara hinata, mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya pada hinata, huh..., tetap saja kenapa mereka harus melakukan di dalam uks, apa mereka tidak takut ketahuan sedang bercinta di dalam uks.

Lalu tiba-tiba sakit kembali datang di kepalaku, duh bagaimana ini, apa aku nekat aja kali ya, soalnya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Ya sudahlah aku nekat masuk saja, biar sekalian kubuat mereka malu karena ada yang memergoki kalian sedang bercinta di dalam uks, khukhukhukhukhu... :)

**# End Naruto Pov **

" ah..., terus sedikit lagi sasuke..., ah..., ya terus lebih dalam lagi, hmmm... ah..". terdengar desahan dari laki-laki yang ketahui sebagai Hyuuga Neji sepupu dari hinata.

' BRUUUKKK '. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang di banting.

Dan bisa kita lihat seorang wanita yang kita kenali sebagai queen berjalan dengan santainya, seperti tidak menganggap dua makhluk lain yang di dalamnya juga yang kita ketahui sebagai sasuke dan neji.

Saat sudah sampai di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di dalam uks itu, queen langsung saja merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu, yang semoga sakit kepalanya cepat hilang setelah tidur sebentar.

Beda lagi dengan duo sasuneji yang merasa kaget karena ada yang memergoki mereka berdua sedang bercinta, tapi yang membuat neji lebih kesal lagi adalah sepertinya wanita itu seperti tidak melihat mereka berdua, malah dia langsung saja tidur di salah satu tempat tidur dengan posisi membelakangi mereka berdua. Akhirnya pun neji tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

" heh..., kau yang di sana, lebih baik kau keluar saja, apa kau tidak lihat kau itu mengganggu kami berdua saja ". Kata neji sedikit berteriak.

Dan beda lagi dengan neji, sasuke sangat kaget ternyata wanita itu adalah queen, dia dapat melihatnya dari rambut pirang cerahnya.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik...

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK ( duh kok ada suara jangkrik lagi si, inikan masih siang, dari mana coba tuh ngumpet. Kata author yang kelihatan stress mencari-cari jangkrik pengganggu itu ). Ok, back to story :D

Akhirnya neji tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. Dan...

" HEEEYYY KAU, KAU ITU TULI ATAU TIDAK PUNYA TELINGA HAH !". kata neji yang akhirnya direspon oleh queen.

" hmmmm..., kau berisik sekali si, kau itu pura-pura bodoh atau kau memang bodoh kau tidak tau ya, kalau ini itu ruang uks untuk menampung siswa yang sedang sakit seperti ku, bukan untuk menampung sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta, kalau begitu kalian berdua salah tempat, kusarankan kalian lebih baik ke hotel saja..., bagaimana saranku baguskan, dan kalau kalian ingin keluar sekarang, lebih baik cepat, berbicara dengan kalian membuatku makin mengantuk saja HAAAHHHH...". kata queen sambil menguap.

" APAAAAA..., KAU INI INGIN CARI MATI DENGANKU YA, AWAS KAU...". kata neji sambil menghampiri queen yang mulai tertidur. ( duh gimana si sasuke bukan stopin si neji, ya..., dia nonton aja kaya orang lagi nonton bola, ckckckckckck, payah kau sasuke ).

' BRUUUKKKK '. Neji menarik tubuh queen sampai dia terjatuh teapat di atas lantai yang dingin.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK ( aarrrggghhh, di mana kau jangkrik sialan, kenapa kau menggangu fictku ini, aarrgghh... kata author yang makin di buat gila oleh jangkrik yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya itu ).

' BRRUUUKKK '. Bisa kita lihat queen membalas perbuatan neji dengan cara menendang pas di mukanya.

" berani sekali kau menjatuhkanku seperti itu, kan pantatku sakit tau, lagipula kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, haahhh...~, kau membuatku bertambah pusing saja ". Kata queen sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu.

" SUDAH CUKUP, NEJI ". Kata sasuke sedikit berteriak kepada neji.

" sa...suke, kenapa kau membelanya, dia ini yang salah karena sudah menggangu kita berdua ". Kata neji sedikit kesal.

" neji, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu, aku tidak mau kau dihukum karena membolos pelajarannya kakashi sensei ". Perintah sasuke kepada neji.

" ta...pi..., hah ya sudahlah, dan untuk kau wanita tengik, urusan kita belum selesai, ingat itu...!". kata neji yang mengancam queen.

" Hmm, ok...~". kata queen yang meledek neji.

Dan neji pun mulai merapihkan seragamnya yang berantakan itu, setelah dirasa seragamnya sudah rapih, neji pun pergi dari uks meninggalkan queen dan sasuke.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK ( arrrggghh, dimana kalian jangkrik sialan, kalau aku menemukan kalian, kalian akan kupanggang hidup-hidup, khukhukhukhukhu... kata author yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir dari penyakit gilanya itu, ckckckckckck * PLAAAAKKKKK * ).

Akhirnya terciptalah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, tetapi tiba-tiba sasuke mulai berbicara kepada queeen.

" tolong maafkan temanku ". Kata sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar.

" kau jangan membohongiku, dia itu kekasihmu kan ?". kata queen dengan nada yang lemah lembut kepada sasuke.

" h..mm.., i..ya.. kau benar ". Kata sasuke dengan suara terbata-bata.

" hm.., tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau tidak usah minta maaf, sebenarnya aku juga salah, seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah ke uks saja ". Kata queen dengan nada menyesal.

" hn..., tolong maafkan aku ". Kata sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

" huuuhhh..., sudah ku bilang, kau tidak usah minta maaf kepadaku, lagi pula sasuke, kekasihmu itu lumayan manis juga, rambut coklat panjangnya itu menambah kesan manis pada dirinya, jujur saja sebenarnya aku ini seorang fujoshi loh...". kata queen dengan cengiran rubahnya.

' huh..., kau lebih kawai darinya, queen... '. Batin sasuke, di mukanya itu sekarang terlihat semburat merah tipis.

' TING TONG TING TONG '. Terdengar suara bel pulang sekolah.

" hah..., sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang ". Kata queen kepada sasuke.

" hn..". kata sasuke stoic mode : on

" sasuke apakah tidak ada kata yang lain lagi selain hn-mu itu.. ?". tanya queen dengan muka cemberut.

" hn.., dobe ".

" hey, kenapa kau jadi mengataiku dobe, dasar teme... ". Kata queen dengan nada kesal.

' huh.., bahkan sebutan yang mereka berikan untukku sama '. Batin sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan uks dibuka oleh seseorang yang kita ketahui itu adalah gaara. Ya, gaara ke sini karena tadi dia diberitahu oleh sakura bahwa sekarang queen sedang sakitdan sekarang dia berada di uks, jadi sekarang gaara ingin mengantar pulang queen ke mansionnya.

" oh, kukira siapa, ternyata kau gaara, kau mau mengantarkanku pulang ya...~". kata queen dengan pedenya.

" iya, aku kesini ingin mengantarkanmu pulang, dan ternyata ada kau juga sasuke, kenapa kau ada di sini kau sakit juga ?". tanya gaara pada sasuke yang sekarang sedang mendeathglarenya.

" hn, bukan urusanmu...". kata sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar.

" ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya sasuke, lebih baik sekarang kau cepat-cepat antarkan kekasihmu pulang juga, ayo gaara...". kata queen sambil menggandeng tangan gaara.

Pada saat itu juga sasuke bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk di hatinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa cemburu atas kedekatan queen dengan gaara. Dia sekarang sedang bimbang, apakah dia menyukai gadis itu atau ini hanya cinta sesaat. Dia tidak tahu mana yang benar.

**# Sasuke Pov **

' arrrgggghhhh..., kenapa denganku ini, kenapa aku merasa tidak suka kalau si dobe itu dekat-dekat dengan anak panda sialan itu. Apa mungkin benar kalau aku ini telah jatuh cinta pada dobe itu, tapi bagaimana dengan neji, apa aku harus meninggalkannya demi wanita yang kucintai sekarang. Ya, kuakui sekarang aku sudah terjerat oleh api cintanya. Kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat memutuskan neji, dan setelah itu sepertinya aku harus bersaing dengan anak panda itu '.

**# End Sasuke Pov **

**1 week****later**

Bisa kita lihat ada seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerah-merahan dan mata yang semerah darah sedang berjalan di koridor Konoha International Art High School. Pemuda itu yang kita ketahui namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, dia sudah memakai seragam sekolah itu. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, akhirnya dia sampai juga di ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu kyuubi langsung menendang pintu yang tidak memiliki dosa itu. ( sabar ya pintu. Kata author dengan muka yang sangat sedih ).

" baa-chan cepat beritahu aku dimana kelasku, haahh..., mudah-mudahan si keriput sialan itu tidak mengikutiku sampai kesini ". Kata kyuubi dengan muka kesalnya.

" hmm, sebelum kau pindah, kau kelas berapa ?". kata tsunade kepada cucunya itu.

" kelas XII ". Kata kyuubi dengan muka yang mulai pucat karena saat ini dia merasakan akan ada hal yang buruk menimpanya sebentar lagi.

' BRUUUKKKK '. Terdengar suara dobrakkan pintu. Dan ternyata yang mendobrak pintu itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja itachi memeluk kyuubi dari belakang.

" lepaskan keriput..., atau kau mau ku lempar sampai ke ujung dunia ". Ancam kyuubi kepada itachi yang masih memeluknya.

" kenapa kau tega sekali padaku kyuu-chan...~". kata itachi dengan muka murungnya. ( oh ya, sekarang itachi juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan kyuubi, hehehe, gomen authro lupa kasih tau ). Ok, back to story :D

" sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel yang menjijikan itu ". Kata kyuubi dengan nada kesal.

" sudah-sudah jangan berdebat di kantorku, sekarang kalian kumasukkan ke kelas XII-A, dan lebih baik sekarang kalian cari kelas itu bersama-sama karena sebentar lagi sudah mau bel masuk ". Kata tsunade panjang lebar.

" APAAAA..., kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan kakek keriput ini ". Kata kyuubi yang menolak mentah-mentah.

" sudah, aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu kyuubi, dan sekarang cepat pergi dari kantorku !". kata tsunade sedikit berteriak.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu. Dan pada saat di perjalanan ke ruang kelas mereka. Tidak disangka mereka bertemu dengan queen dan teman-temannya. Queen yang melihat kyuubi ada di depannya, langsung saja queen memeluk kyuubi, dan kyuubi pun membalas pelukan dari queen.

" _long time no see kyuu-nii, how are you_ ". Kata queen dengan suara lembutnya.

" _i'm fine, how about you queen_...?". tanya kyuubi balik.

" haahh, _i'm also fine_, kyuu-nii, kyuu-nii sudah tau tentang 'itu' ". kata queen

" ya aku sudah tau semuanya dari deidara, jadi bagaimana rencanamu ". Kata kyuubi sambil menyeringai. ( oh ya author lupa kasih tau lagi, tadi itachi sudah disuruh kyuubi untuk ke kelas duluan, dan dengan terpaksa itachi mengikuti kata-kata kyuubi, dasar tipe seme takut uke * PLAAAKK *. Digampar bolak-balik sama itachi ). Ok, back to story :D

Akhirnya queen menjelaskan semua rencananya kepada kyuubi. Dan setelah mendengarnya, kyuubi kembali menyeringai dan lalu dia bicara...

" sepertinya permainan ini akan sangat menarik, bagaimana kalau aku ikut membantumu queen-chan ". Tanya kyuubi kepada queen.

" tentu saja kyuu-nii dengan senang hati aku menerimamu, dan sebentar lagi tamatlah riwayatmu uchiha, hahahahahaha ". Kata queen tertawa iblis.

Dan setelah itu mereka semua kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Haah..., sabar aja ya sasuke, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan siksaan dari calon ukemu, khukhukhukhu. Akhirnya bisa juga buat fict yang panjang. Dan untuk para readers semoga kalian semua menyukai fict alice ini, so..., happy reading minna :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : **Naruto punya nya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance/ Friendship/ Humor **

Pairing : **SasuNaru/ SasuNeji/ GaaNaru **

Rating : **T ( tapi kayanya ada di skip deh ;-D )**

Warning : **Abal, Au, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dllllllll. **

**Summary : **" terima kasih dobe aku akan selalu menjaga cinta kita berdua sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua "( ya ampun, sasuke kamu so sweet banget si...,T^T ). Kata sasuke sambil memeluk queen dengan erat.

**Keterangan :**

Naruto : 15 tahun

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino : 16 tahun

Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori : 17 tahun

**Chapter 7**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, sudah banyak orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari, tapi berbeda sekali di sebuah ruangan yang kental dengan nuansa cerah, dari warna temboknya orange, perabotannya berwarna orange, pokoknya di ruangan ini semuanya bernuansa orange. Pasti orang yang tinggal di kamar ini sangat menyukai warna orange.

Dan orang kita maksud adalah naruto a.k.a queen, bisa kita lihat queen masih tertidur lelap di kasur queen sizenya itu.

lalu pintu yang awalnya masih terkunci tiba-tiba saja di dobrak oleh makhluk berwarna orange kemerah-merahan yang kita ketahui sebagai kyuubi ingin membangunkan adik tercintanya. Saat kyuubi sudah masuk ke kamar, tapi dia malah melihat adiknya itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, padahal sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30. tiba-tiba saja terlintas suatu pikiran jahil untuk mengerjai adiknya ini ( haahh..., kyuubi apa ada hari dimana kau tidak mengusili orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu. Kata author dengan nada khawatir / ada, pada saat aku bisa membunuh author yang membuat fict gaje ini, khukhukhukhu...kata kyuubi sambil menyeringai ke arah author / si author pun kejang-kejang dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busah karena melihat kyuubi menyeringai ke arahnya * PLAAAAK * ).

Akhirnya kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang di kamar queen, lalu diambilnya air satu gayung, selanjutnya dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah adiknya yang masih asyik tidur itu, saat kyuubi sudah berada di sebelah adiknya, kyuubi pun menyeringai dan lalu ...

' BYUUUURRRR '. Kyuubi menyiram queen dengan tidak berprikeadikan, lalu kyuubi berteriak...

" TSUNAMI..., TSUNAMI, NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN ADA TSUNAMI, KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MATI MUDA, CEPAT BANGUN ". Teriak kyuubi tepat di telinga adiknya itu.

" KYAAAAAA..., TSUNAMI..., TOLONG AKU KYUU-NII..., AKU BELUM MAU MATI SEBELUM MEMAKAN RAMEN YANG DI JUAL DI ICHIRAKU RAMEN, KYAAA..., TOLONG AKU KAMI-SAMA, TOLONG KABULKAN PERMINTAAN TERAKHIRKU INI...". kata queen yang kaget karena siram dengan air.

" HM...MMM.., HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..., harusnya kau melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat ku bilang ada tsunami, HAHAHAHAHA...". kata kyuubi yang tidak bisa menahan ketawanya.

" KYUUUUU-NIIIIIIII..., kenapa kau menganggu tidurku, inikan hari minggu, jadi jangan ganggu aku pada hari ini, aku sangat lelah kyuu-nii, haaahhh...~". kata queen sambil menguap.

" tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh lagi tidur, karena hari ini kau akan menemaniku berkeliling di konoha, karena sudah banyak yang aku lupakan dari kota ini ". Kata kyuubi pada queen.

" sudah-sudah cepat sana kau mandi, lihat tampangmu sekarang, kaya baju belum di jemur, hahahahahaha...". kata kyuubi menertawakan queen kembali.

" iya-iya.., tapi nanti traktir naru di ichiraku ramen ya kyuu-nii...?". kata queen sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

" waaahhhh...~, kau ' KAWAI ' sekali si naru-chan, kyuu-nii jadi gemes deh...~". kata kyuubi sambil mencubit pipi tannya queen.

" hee..pas..han.. huuunii, pi..pi..hu hahit.. !( lepaskan kyuu-nii, pipiku sakit ! )". Kata queen sambil memegangi pipinya yang tidak berdosa itu.

" hehehe.., gomen habisnya kau manis sekali si, jangan salahkan aku kalau mukamu itu memang sangat manis naru-chan, sangat menggoda iman...". kata kyuubi yang menggoda queen.

" hah.., ya sudah aku mandi dulu, lebih baik kyuu-nii tunggu dibawah saja ". Kata queen mengusir kakaknya.

" iya-iya cerewet... ~". Kata kyuubi yang mencoba menggoda adiknya lagi.

Skip time 

Saat ini queen dan kyuubi sedang berjalan di taman konoha, dan banyak tatapan kagum di arahkan ke mereka berdua, lihat saja penampilan mereka, queen saat ini memakai kaos berwarna orange polos dan di padu dengan jaket levis warna biru muda, lalu di bagian bawahnya queen memakai celana levis pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki tannya yang halus dan tidak ada cacat sama sekali, lalu rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir kuda dengan memakai pita renda berwarna orange, lalu yang terakhir queen memakai sepatu kets berwarna orange.

Sedangkan kyuubi, dia memakai kaus putih polos, di padukan dengan jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan matanya, lalu di bagian bawah kyuubi memakai levis hitam panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat, dan yang terakhir kyuubi memakai sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan mata dan jaketnya.

Kalau di lihat-lihat mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan berduaan membuat yang melihatnya menjadi sangat iri. Dan pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau queen dulunya adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Karena sekarang yang hanya ada dipikirannya adalah balas dendam dan balas dendam.

" waaahhh..., kyuu-nii ada kedai es krim tuh, kita kesana yuk...". pinta queen kepada kyuubi.

" hmm..., ayo...". kata kyuubi yang tubuhnya langsung di seret oleh queen dengan tidak elitnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kedai es krim itu, tapi untuk mendapatkan es krim yang manis itu mereka harus mengantri dulu, karena sepertinya hari ini peminat es krim menjadi tinggi.

Dan akhirnya giliran mereka pun tiba.

" ade-ade mau pesan es krim rasa apa ?". tanya bibi penjual es krim.

" hmm.., aku ingin rasa jeruk, dan rasa apel ". Jawab queen. ( dasar adiknya maniak jeruk, kakaknya maniak apel, bagaimana orang tuanya * PLAAAKKK * digampar sama kyuubi sampe india, achachacha...)

Mereka berdua memakan es krim dengan lahapnya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman. Tiba-tiba saja queen ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kakaknya.

" hmm.., kyuu-nii aku ingin bertanya, itachi-nii itu kakaknya sasuke ya ?". tanya queen pada kyuubi.

" hmm..., ternyata kau sudah tau, lalu memangnya kenapa ?". tanya kyuubi pada queen.

" tidak, aku hanya ingin tau apa sifat mereka sama, kyuu-nii ". Kata queen kepada kyuubi.

" meskipun si kakek keriput itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia orangnya sangat baik, perhatian, dan romantis ". Kata kyuubi yang dimukanya sekarang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

" wah, wah.., kayanya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih...~". goda quenn pada kyuubi.

" apa si naru-chan akukan tidak suka sama si keriput itu...". kata kyuubi yang mukanya semakin memerah karena menahan malu.

" oh ya, perasaan tadi aku enggak bilang kalau kyuu-nii suka ma itachi-nii deh, yah kebongkar deh semuanya, khukhukhukhu...". kata queen tertawa iblis.

" naru-chan tolong jangan beritahu pada siapa-siapa ya, please...". kata kyuubi sambil memohon kepada queen.

" tapi ada syaratnya, kyuu-nii harus mentraktirku selama sebulan makan di ichiraku ramen gimana, setuju gk ?". tanya queen.

" huh.., dasar adik yang licik tega sekali kau memeras kakakmu ini, tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya ". Kata kyuubi.

" iya-iya, lebih baik sekarang kita makan ramen perutku sudah mengadakan konser besar-besaran nih kyuu-nii karena dari tadi pagi perutku belum di isi ". Kata queen sambil memegangi perutnya itu.

" hmm.., ayo ". Kata kyuubi.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke ichiraku ramen, tidak tanggung-tanggung queen menghabiskan 4 ramen porsi jumbo tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka mereka berdua melihat sasuke dan neji sedang jalan berduaan tidak jauh di depan mereka. Dapat queen dan kyuubi lihat kalau neji sedang bergelayut manja di tangan sasuke, tetapi sepertinya sasuke tidak merespon apapun yang di lakukan neji padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide di kepala kyuubi. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, kyuubi langsung membisikkan idenya kepada queen. Dan ternyata ide yang berada di otak kyuubi adalah membuat uchiha itu cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan queen.

Setelah queen mengerti apa yang dimaksud kyuubi. Langsung saja mereka beraksi. Yang pertama, queen pura-pura jatuh lalu kakinya terkilir, yang kedua, kyuubi menggendong queen ala _bridal style_ , yang ketiga, kyuubi yang menggendong queen mencoba mendahului sasuneji, yang terakhir, queen dan kyuubi pura-pura tidak mengenal sasuneji, jadi seperti dunia ini milik queen dan kyuubi. ( ya ampun kakak adik sama aja, sama-sama jahilnya gk ketulungan, ckckckckckckck...).

Dan rencana mereka sukses besar, saat mereka berdua menoleh sedikit ke belakang, bisa dilihat kalau sasuke menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan neji hanya cengo melihat mereka berdua. Dalam hati mereka, mereka tertawa puas melihat ekspresi dari sasuneji yang sangat tidak elit itu.

Setelah mereka puas melihat ekspresi dari sasuneji, mereka berdua pun pulang karena tidak terasa sudah mau sore, hari ini mereka sangat terhibur karena melihat tampang-tampang bodoh dari orang yang mereka benci.

Sedangkan pasangan sasuneji belum juga berhenti dari lamunan mereka berdua.

**# Sasuke Pov **

' arrrggghhh..., sial siapa tadi laki-laki yang menggendong dobeku, huh..., aku tidak rela dobeku di sentuh bahkan di gendong oleh laki-laki lain, hanya aku..., hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu dobe tidak boleh yang lain, lihat saja nanti akan kubalas perbuatan laki-laki sialan itu yang sudah berani merebut dobeku, dan nampaknya sainganku untuk mendapatkan cintanya dobe bertambah satu orang lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu, apapun caranya itu akan kulakukan '. Batin sasuke.

**# End Sasuke Pov **

Akhirnya pasangan sasuneji pergi dari taman itu, tetapi neji merasa ada yang aneh terjadi pada kekasihnya, dan pokoknya dia harus cari tau apa yang sudah terjadi sama sasuke sampai sasuke berubah menjadi dingin sekali terhadapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya 

Hari ini sepertinya suasana hati queen sedang baik, terbukti dari tadi dia menceritakan hal yang menarik kepada ketiga temannya plus satu sepupunya. Sepertinya queen sedang menceritakan kejadian lucu kemarin. Dia tak henti-hentinya ketawa terkadang sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tidak bisa menahan ketawa lebih lama lagi.

" seharusnya kalian lihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka berdua saat melihat kyuu-nii mengendongku ala _bridal style_, yang satu matanya mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh dan yang satu lagi cengo di tempat, haahh..., dasar kyuu-nii ternyata kadang-kadang idenya ada yang bagus juga ya, hahahahahaha...". kata queen yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa.

" huuuhhh, seharusnya aku juga ada di sana, kan pada saat mereka melamun, diam-diam bisa ku taruh petasan di kaki mereka, biar mereka terloncat-loncat karena kaget...". kata deidara sedikit kecewa.

" iya-ya..., coba saja ada dei-neechan pasti akan makin seru saja deh, hahahahaha...". entah sudah berapa kali queen tertawa seperti itu.

Tanpa disadari queen ada sepasang mata yang menatap lembut kepada dirinya. Pasti kalian taukan siapa orang itu, ya dia adalah sasuke. Yang semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu sudah mencintai queen.

**# Sasuke Pov **

' haahh..., kau memang benar-benar matahariku dobe, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuat kau berada di sisiku, aku sangat ingin merasakan kehangatan darimu ( hayo, jangan ngeres dulu otaknya * PLAAKKK * author di gampar para readers ). Ok, back to story :D, dan aku juga sangat ingin melindungimu dobe, dobe..., apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan, semoga saja cinta kita akan cepat bersatu dobe...' ( waduh, kok sasukenya jadi OOC banget ).

**# End Sasuke Pov **

Akhirnya bel masuk pun di bunyikan, sensei-sensei masuk ke kelas yang akan mereka ajar masing-masing, dan jam pelajaran pertama ini adalah musik yang berarti iruka sensei yang akan mengajar.

" ohayou, anak-anak... ". Sapa iruka sensei kepada muridnya.

" ohayou, sensei...". jawab para siswa.

" oh ya, hari ini sensei akan melakukan tes kedua, tetapi tes dalam tes ini, kalian harus berkolaborasi antar murid perempuan dengan murid laki-laki, sensei akan memberi waktu kalian selama 45 menit, kalian semua mengerti ?". tanya iruka sensei.

" kami mengerti sensei...". jawab para siswa.

Tanpa dirasa semuanya sudah memiliki pasangan, kecuali queen dan sasuke, akhirnya queen pun menghampiri sasuke, karena sangat tidak mungkin sasuke yang menghampirinya.

" ne..., sasuke kau maukan jadi pasangan duetku ?". tanya queen pada sasuke.

' haaahh..., mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai dobe ini mau mengajakku berduet, tentu saja aku mau sekali berduet denganmu dobeku sayang ' ( HUUEEEEKKK... Author muntah gara-gara mendengar perkataan dari mulut sasuke yang sangat OOC itu ).

" hn..". jawab sasuke dengan nada yang datar, padahal si dalam hatinya dia tertawa kegirangan, huh dasar munafik kau sasuke * PLAAAAAKKKKK * author di gampar sasuke sampai tembok cina.

" hnmu itu maksudnya apa ?". tanya queen sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

' KAWAI, huh..., sabar sasuke kau harus menahannya, tarik napas, keluarkan, tarik napas, keluarkan.( aduh emang kamu pengen ngelahirin sasuke sampe pake tarik napas segala ).

" i..ya, aku mau ". Kata sasuke sedikit gugup.

" horeeeeee..., ya sudah sekarang kita harus menentukan lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan nanti ". Kata queen dengan semangat 45 nya.

" iya, menurutmu lagu apa yang cocok untuk kau dan aku ?". tanya sasuke kepada queen.

" bagaimana kalau lagu can't i love you Ost. Dream High, kau taukan lagunya ?". tanya queen kepada sasuke.

" hmm.., ya aku tahu lagu itu, ok kita akan nyanyikan lagu itu ". Kata sasuke menjadi ikut-ikutan semangat.

" ya sudah sekarang ayo kita latihan ". Kata queen.

Akhirnya mereka berdua latihan dengan serius. Dan setelah 45 menit mereka semua maju berpasang-pasangan dan...

Sakura dengan Lee, sudah...

Hinata dengan Gaara, sudah...

Ino dengan Sai, sudah...

Karin dengan Kiba, sudah...

Shikamaru dengan Tenten, sudah...

Dan yang terakhir adalah giliran Queen dengan Sasuke ...,

Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu Can't I Love You Ost. Dream High...

maebeon majuchil ttaemada  
niga useojul ttaemada  
jogeumssik nae ane jogeumssik  
neol hyanghan maeumi jaradeoni

ijeneun neol saenggakhamyeon  
ni moseubeul tteoollimyeon  
jakkuman dugeundaeneun nae  
simjangeun meomchuljul molla

deo isang gamchul su eomneun naemam  
jeonbu da jugo sipeo

hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo) neol sarang

hamyeon andoelkka  
nuguboda neoreul jikigo sipeun mam

badajuandoelkka  
neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge) naega

isseumyeon andoelkka  
neoege gajang sojunghan sarami doego sipeo

eoseo nae mameul badajwo

ireon nae maeumeul arajwo

algetdago daedaphaejwo

hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo) neol sarang

hamyeon andoelkka  
nuguboda neoreul jikigo sipeun mam

badajuandoelkka  
neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge) naega

isseumyeon andoelkka  
neoege gajang sojunghan sarami doego sipeo

eoseo nae mameul badajwo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah nyanyian mereka selesai, semua orang yang ada di kelas itupun tepuk tangan. Teman-teman queen tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua bisa memiliki kekompakkam yang sangat bagus dan mereka berdua juga saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

" hebat..., hebat..., kalian sensei nilai A++, selamat untuk kalian berdua, sensei harap kalian bisa mempertahankannya terus ". Kata sensei sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

" arigatou..., sensei ". Kata queen dan sasuke bersamaan.

Skip time 

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun di bunyikan, semua siswa berhamburan ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena merasa lelah berada di sekolah seharian. Begitu pula dengan queen dan sasuke yang sedang memasukan buku pelajaran mereka ke tas. Saat semuanya sudah di masukkan, queen ingin berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu kepada sasuke.

" ne.., sasuke aku pulang duluan ya, jaaaa...". sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, tangan hangat sasuke memegangi tangan queen.

" ada apa sasuke ?". tanya queen pada sasuke.

" ada yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu, ini sangat penting dalam hidupku ". Kata sasuke dengan nada serius.

" memangnya ada hal penting apa sasuke...?". tanya queen jadi ikut-ikutan serius.

" aku menyukaimu dobe, bukan lebih tepatnya menyukaimu, kau maukan menjadi kekasihku ?". kata sasuke tiba-tiba.

" a...pa..., apa aku salah dengar, kau bercanda ya teme, lalu bagaimana dengan neji, apa kau akan meninggalkannya demiku ?". tanya queen dengan nada serius.

" tentu saja, besok dia akan kuputuskan, tapi kau menerima cintaku kan ?". kata sasuke sampai-sampai ia berlutut di depan queen. ( ya ampun sasuke, aku yakin kalau ada kyuubi di sana, ku jamin dia akan memvideokannya dan lalu dia sebarluaskan di you tube, ckckckckckckck...)

" ba...gaimana... ya..., aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku ". Kata queen yang mukanya memerah karena menahan malu.

" tolong kau percaya padaku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu saat kau sedang membutuhkanku dobe, kumohon terimalah cintaku ini ". Kata sasuke

" ba...iklah, a..ku mau menerima cintamu ". Kata queen.

" terima kasih dobe aku akan selalu menjaga cinta kita berdua sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua "( ya ampun, sasuke kamu so sweet banget si T^T ). Kata sasuke sambil memeluk queen dengan erat.

**# Naruto Pov **

' oh Kami-sama, bagaimana ini sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukai si teme itu, padahal tujuanku yang pertama adalah balas dendam kepadanya, ta..pi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini, kenapa dia begitu lembut padaku, oh..., sasuke kumohon jangan sampai seperti ini, kalau begini aku tidak akan kuat untuk menyakitimu, oh... bagaimana ini kami-sama aku harus memilih yang mana ? '. Batin queen.

**# End Naruto Pov **

Akhirnya queen diantarkan pulang oleh kekasih barunya, mungkin saat ini yng dia rasakan adalah senang, benci, dan bingung. Lalu lain lagi dengan sepasang mata yang dari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik queen dan sasuke. Orang itu menatap queen dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau orang itu bukan neji, lau tiba-tiba di berkata...

" lihat saja nanti queen, kau akan mendapatkan balasan karena kau telah berani mencuri sasuke dariku, khukhukhukhukhukhu...". kata neji dengan tertawa iblisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Haah.., capek juga buat chapter 7 ini, tapi mudah-mudahan para readers menyukainya, tapi sekali lagi maaf ya klo alice pake lagu korea lagi, soalnya lagunya enak si, hehehehehehe..., happy reading minna :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : **Naruto punya nya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance/ Friendship/ Humor **

Pairing : **SasuNaru/ SasuNeji/ GaaNaru **

Rating : **T ( tapi kayanya ada di skip deh ;-D )**

Warning : **Abal, Au, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, BL, OOC, Yaoi, Gender Bender, dllllllll. **

**.**

**.  
**

Summary : ' oh kami-sama.., apa ini, kenapa dada dobe ini saat kuraba terasa datar, apa aku saja yang tidak benar merabanya, atau jangan-jangan queen itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki...'. batin sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

Naruto : 15 tahun

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino : 16 tahun

Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori : 17 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Normal Pov **

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di mansion queen, setelah motor sasuke berhenti di depan mansion queen, langsung saja queen turun dari motor itu, sekarang perasaannya sedang tidak karuan, penyebabnya adalah sasuke yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada queen setelah pulang sekolah.

Tapi yang queen bingungkan kenapa begitu gampangnya dia menerima pernyataan cintanya sasuke, dan entah mengapa saat sasuke mengatakannya, jantung queen berdetak begitu cepat, untung saja queen tidak memiliki penyakit jantung, kalau ternyata queen mempunyainya, sudah di pastikan sekarang queen sudah berada di rumah sakit karena mendapat serangan jantung tiba-tiba, ckckckckckck... :D

Tapi saat ini, queen juga merasa senang karena sasuke begitu lembut padanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana balas dendamnya ini, apa dia harus melupakannya dan lebih memilih bersama sasuke atau dia akan tetap melanjutkan rencana balas dendamnya sampai akhir.

**# Naruto Pov**

' haahhh..., bagaimana ini, kepalaku jadi pusing memikirkan ini, apa aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk balas dendam lalu lebih memilih bersama sasuke. Tapi perasaanku juga mengatakan seperti itu, haaahhh..., lebih baik nanti aku akan menanyakannya pada dei-neechan saja, mudah-mudahan akan ada jalan keluarnya...' batin queen dalam hati.

**# End Naruto Pov **

**Normal Pov **

Setelah queen turun dari motor sasuke, queen ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada sasuke karena sudah mau mengantarkannya.

" ne..., arigatou teme, kau telah mengantarkanku pulang." Kata queen pada sasuke.

" itu memang sudah seharusnya, sekarangkan kau adalah kekasihku." Kata sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut pada queen.

BLUUUSSSHHH. Tiba-tiba saja muka queen memerah karena ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

" i...ya, kau benar.." Kata queen yang sedikit memalingkan mukanya ke kanan.

" oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, waktu itu aku pernah melihatmu di taman dan kau sedang di gendong oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah, kalau boleh tau dia itu siapamu ? " Tanya sasuke pada queen.

" ooooohhhh..., dia itu anikiku, waktu sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, tiba-tiba saja kakiku keseleo, karena kaki tidak kuat berdiri, jadinya anikiku menggendong ku deh." Kata queen panjang lebar.

" oh, kukira siapa, saat itu sebenarnya aku sangat cemburu saat melihat kalian berdua." Kata sasuke pada queen.

" sekarang kau tenang saja, kan sekarang aku sudah bersamamu." Kata queen dengan nada gembira.

" iya-ya sekarang aku tidak usah khawatir lagi." Kata sasuke yang kembali tersenyum.

" hmm..., ya sudah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya teme, jaaa..." Kata queen

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah queen terhenti karena sasuke memegang tangannya itu, lalu...

' CUUUUUPPPPP '. Tiba-tiba saja sasuke mencium queen tepat di bibirnya dengan lembut.

" i...tu ? " Kata queen yang kaget.

" itu ciuman sayangku untukmu, jaaa..." Kata sasuke yang langsung pergi dengan motornya.

' BLUUUUSSSHHH '. Sekarang muka queen sudah seperti tomat busuk.

Setelah kejadian itu, queen langsung memasuki mansionnya dengan tampang yang masih cengo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu deidara melihat ada yang aneh dengan sepupunya itu, saat itu juga deidara menghampiri queen yang sedang melamun di depan tv.

" naru-chan kau kenapa, ayo coba ceritakan padaku." Kata deidara yang khawatir dengan sepupunya itu.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik...

Belum ada juga dari queen, deidara yang melihat itu langsung saja menanyakannya kembali.

" naru..., kau kenapa ? " Tanya deidara kembali.

" dei-nee..., tadi siang sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku." Kata queen yang masih melamun.

" lalu kau menerimanya...? " Tanya deidara.

" iya..., aku menerimanya." Kata queen suara datarnya.

" kalau begitu bagus, berarti rencana kita berhasil." Kata deidara dengan nada gembira.

" lalu sekarang apa masalahnya naru-chan ?" Tanya deidara.

" sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada sasuke, bagaimana ini, hiks..., hiks..., a..ku bingung dei-nee.., hiks... " Kata queen yang tidak bisa membendung lagi tangisannya.

" cup, cup, cup.., sudah tidak usah menangis lagi naru-chan, aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini." Kata deidara yang berusaha menghentikan tangisan queen.

" ta..pi, a..ku harus bagaimana dei-nee ?" Tanya queen pada deidara.

" kalau menurutku, kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu naru-chan." Kata deidara.

" mengikuti kata hatiku... " Kata queen.

" ya, mengikuti kata hatimu, dan kalau boleh aku tau, apa kata hatimu sekarang naru-chan." Tanya deidara pada queen.

" sekarang aku ingin menghentikan rencana balas dendam itu, lalu aku ingin terus selalu bersama sasuke." Kata queen dengan yakin.

" nah, kalau begitu sekarang masalahnya selesai." Kata deidara tersenyum lebar.

" ta..pi, bagaimana dengan kyuu-nii dan teman-temanku, apa mereka mau menerima keputusanku ini." Kata queen yang cemas.

" tentu saja..., mereka pasti akan mengerti naru-chan, karena mereka semua ingin melihat kau bahagia." Kata deidara yang masih tersenyum.

" mudah-mudahan seperti itu, terima kasih dei-neechan, kau memang saudaraku yang paling baik sedunia." Kata queen sambil memeluk deidara.

" iya..., naru-chan, karena aku juga ingin melihat kau bahagia naru-chan." Kata deidara yang membalas pelukan dari queen.

" tapi sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya pada sasuke." Kata queen dengan semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skip time 

Setelah itu, deidara membantu queen untuk memberitahu keputusannya kepada kyuubi, sakura, hinata, dan ino. Dan ternyata sakura, hinata, dan ino menerima keputusan queen dengan senang, malah menurut mereka queen dan sasuke adalah pasangan paling serasi yang pernah mereka lihat.

Beda lagi dengan kyuubi, sepertinya dia kurang setuju dengan keputusan queen itu, menurut kyuubi, sasuke tidak pantas bersama dengan queen, dan itu terbukti dari protes yang di lontarkannya.

" tidak.., tidak.., aku tidak setuju kau bersama dengan anak ayam itu, dia tidak pantas untuk naru-chan." Kata kyuubi pada queen.

" awalnya aku juga merasa seperti itu kyuu-nii, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri kyuu-nii, saat ini aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Kata queen sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata dari adiknya itu, akhirnya kyuubi menyerah dan memberi izin queen untuk bersama sasuke, tapi dengan satu syarat...

" baiklah kyuu-nii mengizinkanmu bersama dengan anak ayam itu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata kyuubi pada queen.

" apa syaratnya kyuu-nii... ?" Tanya queen.

" kau harus bahagia bersamanya naru-chan dan aku tidak mau anak ayam itu menyakitimu sedikit saja apa lagi membuatmu menangis, kalu hal itu terjadi aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya." Kata kyuubi yang mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. ( PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN..., INI BUKAN MAIN-MAIN, BAGI KALIAN YANG BERADA DI RADIUS 2 METER DARI KYUUBI, CEPAT-CEPATLAH LARI KALAU KALIAN MASIH INGIN MELIHAT MATAHARI PAGI !. Kata author yang langsung ngibrit pergi entah kemana ). Ok, back to story :D

Queen yang mendengar perkataan dari kakaknya itu, langsung saja dia memeluk kyuubi dengan erat.

" terima kasih kyuu-nii..., tentu saja aku akan bahagia jika dengan bersama dengannya, terima kasih kyuu-nii..., aku sangat menyayangimu." Kata queen yang langsung memeluk kyuu-nii. ( BERPELUKAN. Kata author gaje, yang niru-niru gaya teletabis ) :D

" iya..., aku juga sangat menyayangimu naru-chan." Balas kyuubi yang juga memeluk queen.

Setelah itu mereka semua bersenda gurau bersama, saat ini mereka sangat gembira karena queen juga gembira. Dan bisa kita lihat, mereka semua seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

Keesokan harinya 

Hari ini queen di jemput oleh sasuke di mansion, setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya queen keluar dari mansionnya dan menghampiri sasuke.

" ohayou teme..." Sapa queen pada sasuke.

" hn, ohayou dobe-chan." Sapa sasuke.

Lalu setelah menjawab sapaan dari queen tiba-tiba saja sasuke mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka queen.

" a...pa...". Tanya queen.

" kau tidak mau memberikanku ciuman sayang ?" goda sasuke.

' BLUUSH '. Setelah mendengar perkataan sasuke, muka queen berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Tapi akhirnya queen meniadakan jarak antara mereka, dan yang terjadi adalah...

' CUP '. Queen mencium lembut sasuke tepat di bibirnya, seperti kemarin sasuke menciumnya.

" sudah ayo jalan, aku tidak mau kita berdua terlambat hanya karena hal ini." Kata queen.

" baik..., dobe-chan." Kata sasuke sedikit menggoda.

Skip time 

Akhirnya bel istirahat dibunyikan, saat mendengar bel istirahat, queen cepat-cepat mengeluarkan bentou yang tadi pagi dibuatnya untuk sasuke dan dirinya.

Setelah mengeluarkan bentounya, queen segera menghampiri sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya itu.

" teme, ayo kita makan bentou yang kubuat ini di atap, pasti disana tidak akan berisik." Kata queen yang mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ini tidak menyukai keramaian.

" hn, ayo." Kata sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tangan queen.

Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman menurut mereka untuk memakan bentou buatan queen. Setelah mendapat tempat yang nyaman, mereka langsung duduk bersebelahan. Lalu setelah mereka duduk, queen membuka bentounya yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu. Setelah di buka, bau dari makanan itu tercium oleh sasuke, membuat sasuke bertambah lapar.

" sepertinya bekalmu itu enak sekali, dobe-chan." Kata sasuke.

" tentu saja, siapa dulu yang buat, ayo sekarang aaaaaaaa..." Kata queen yang ingin menyuapi sasuke.

" hmm.., ternyata benar, enak sekali, pokoknya besok kau harus membawakannya untukku lagi ya dobe-chan." Kata sasuke membuat queen tersipu malu.

" iya, tentu saja aku sangat senang kalau kau menyukai bekal buatanku teme." Kata queen sambil tersenyum.

Sementara mereka berdua sedang menikmati bekal bersama. Ternyata ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka berdua, bisa dilihat sepasang mata itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan cemburu, dan pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah neji, saat ini dia sangat cemburu sekaligus kesal, soalnya tadi pagi dia bari diputuskan sasuke lewat telepon, hal itu tidak bisa diterima olehnya.

**# Neji Pov **

' sial..., akan kubalas kau queen karena kau telah merebut sasuke dariku, dan tunggu saja sebentar lagi kau akan mengalami hal yang sangat buruk queen, khukhukhukhukhu...'. batin neji dalam hati.

**# End Neji Pov**

**Normal Pov **

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, mereka segera kembali ke kelas karena nanti yang mengajar adalah kakashi sensei wali kelas mereka.

Dan untung saja saat mereka berdua masuk kelas, kakashi sensei belum datang, sebenarnya mereka sudah mengira kalau sensei mereka yang satu ini akan terlambat, dan pasti pada saat ditanya kenapa sensei terlambat, kakashi sensei akan menjawab kalau dia tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. ( dasar bohongnya pasaran banget si * PLAAAKKKK * ditampar kakashi sensei sampai mesir? ).

Lalu mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tapi saat queen baru saja duduk, dia sudah digodain sama teman-temannya itu.

" ehem.., ehem.., ada yang lagi _falling in love_ nih..." Ejek ino pada queen.

" iiihhh.., apa si ino-chan." Kata queen sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" uuhh.., aku sangat denganmu naru-chan..., kau sangat beruntung bisa makan bekal bersama dengan pacarmu, sedangkan aku pacar saja tidak punya." Kata sakura.

" loh..., sakura kukira kau sudah jadian dengan sai." Kata queen pada sakura.

" apa sih... naru-chan, aku tidak jadian tai sama sai." Kata sakura makin kesal pada queen.

" hehehehe..., gomen sakura, tapi sepertinya benar deh, kalau sai itu menyukaimu, sangat terlihat dari tatapannya kepadamu." Kata queen pada sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja kakashi sensei masuk ke kelas dengan terburu-buru.

" maafkan sensei anak-anak, tadi sensei..." tiba-tiba saja omongan kakashi langsung di potong oleh semua siswa.

"... tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan kan sensei." Kata anak-anak sekelas minus sasuke yang sedang melamun dan shikamaru yang sedang tidur ( dasar kebo, udah siang masih tidur * PLAAAK-PLAAK * author digampar bulak-balik sama shikamaru ).

" wah.., kalian makin pintar saja ya anak-anak." Kata kakashi sensei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" ya-iyalah..., itukan udah kebiasaan sensei." Kata semua anak-anak minus sasuke dan shikamaru.

" sudah-sudah lebih baik sekarang kalian kerjakan soal halaman 109." Kata kakashi sensei.

Akhirnya semua siswa mengerjakan soal mereka masing-masing dengan tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja queen kebelet ingin ke kamar mandi, dan setelah itu dia minta izin untuk ke kamar mandi pada senseinya.

" permisi sensei, saya ingin izin ke kamar mandi." Kata queen pada kakashi sensei.

" ya, silakan." Jawab kakashi sensei.

Setelah meminta izin dari sensei, queen langsung keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Karena toilet berada di lantai bawah jadi queen harus menuruni tangga. Tapi saat sudah tepat berada di tangga itu, tiba-tiba saja seperti ada yang mendorong dari belakang, dan lalu...

' BRUUKK.., BRUUUKK.., BRUUUKK.' Queen terjatuh dari tangga dengan sangat cepat.

Lalu setelah queen tergeletak lemas dengan kepala yang bersimba darah di bawah sana, terdengar suara orang tertawa dengan keras dan juga terdengar langkah kaki yang makin menjauh.

Skip time 

Saat ada seorang siswa yang menemukan queen di bawah tangga, queen langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam ruang UGD karena terjadi pendarahan yang hebat di kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya masa kritis queen pun selesai dan dia di pindahkan ke ruangan pasien. Dan sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar akhirnya boleh menjenguk queen yang izin dari dokter.

Setelah masuk, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, sasuke langsung memeluk queen yang juga sadar. Saat sasuke memeluk queen, rasanya ada yang berbeda dari tubuh queen, langsung saja sasuke melihat dada queen yang tidak terlihat menonjol, karena sasuke penasaran, akhirnya ia meraba dada queen, dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah dada queen saat diraba terasa datar, atau malah dadanya sedikit bidang. ( huh dasar sasuke mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dasar mesum. Kata author / * author di chidori sama sasuke *. Dan akhirnya si author mati dengan mengenaskan ). Ok, back to story :D

**# Sasuke Pov **

' oh kami-sama.., apa ini, kenapa dada dobe ini saat kuraba terasa datar, apa aku saja yang tidak benar merabanya, atau jangan-jangan queen itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki...'. batin sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Huh..., akhirnya terungkap juga kalau queen itu sebenarnya laki-laki, lalu bagaimana reaksi sasuke saat mengetahuinya, kita akan lihat di chpater selanjutnya, happy reading minna... :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya senpai Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Humor (mungkin :D)

Pair : Sasunaru/ Sasuneji slight Itakyuu

Rate : T aja deh...

Warning : BL, Typo bertebaran, Au, Abal, OOC, Gaje, Gender Bender

Summary : maafkan aku naruto karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu, tapi aku berjanji sebentar lagi kita akan bersama untuk selamanya, sekarang akulah yang akan memperjuangkan cinta kita naruto... walaupun kyuubi menghalangiku, aku tidak akan mudah menyerah karena hatiku sudah kau curi dan kau kubur di dalam hatimu.

Bagi yang nggak suka YAOI, jangan di baca !, tapi kalo yang suka YAOI silakan baca :D

~Happy Reading Minna~ ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**# Sasuke Pov **

' oh kami-sama.., apa ini, kenapa dada dobe ini saat kuraba terasa datar, apa aku saja yang tidak benar merabanya, atau jangan-jangan queen itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki...'. batin sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Konoha Hospital 

Setelah sasuke meraba dada queen, sekarang terlihatlah muka sasuke yang sudah pucat pasi, mungkin sekarang di otaknya sudah banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada queen.

Setelah beberapa jam dirinya terdiam karena terus memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa sang mentari sudah tenggelam dan di gantikan oleh rembulan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan sangat kerasnya sampai-sampai sasuke terlonjak dari lamunannya. Dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah kakak queen a.k.a kyuubi dengan muka panik bercampur marah, dan akhirnya pandangan sasuke dan kyuubi bertemu, lalu seketika aura kyuubi berubah menjadi aura membunuh, rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayam itu sampai copot dari kepala sang ayam. (* author di chidori sama sasuke* dan setelah kejadian itu author langsung mati dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan ). Ok, back to story :D

Yang ditatap pun merasakan aura yang mengerikan di sekitar orang yang sedang menatapnya itu. Tanpa ba bi bu kyuubi langsung menghampiri sasuke dengan tangan terkepal dan lalu...

' BUUUKKK.' Kyuubi menonjok tepat di muka sasuke.

" aauuu...," sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hidungnya.

" shit.., siapa kau berani memukulku."

" oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak queen." Kata kyuubi dengan nada tinggi.

" dan kau sendiri, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada adikku."

" hn, aku tidak lakukan apa-apa." Kata sasuke dengan muka datarnya.

" lalu kenapa queen bisa seperti ini ?"

" aku tidak tahu " kata sasuke masih dengan muka datarnya.

" apa maksudmu tidak tahu, kau ini kan kekasihnya, sudah seharusnya kau menjaga dengan baik, bukan seperti ini " kata kyuubi.

" itu bukan salahku, salahnya kenapa kalau jalan tidak lihat-lihat "

" tentu saja itu salahmu anak ayam, dan kenapa tenang-tenang saja melihat kekasihmu seperti ini ?"

" hn, untuk apa aku khawatir, memangnya siapa dobe ini, sekarang si dobe ini sudah tidak berharga lagi bagiku " kata sasuke dengan dinginnya.

" apa kau bilang pantat ayam, memangnya adikku ini barang yang bisa kau buang seenaknya haahhh..." kata kyuubi yang ingin menonjok sasuke kembali.

Namun saat kyuubi ingin memukulnya kembali, tiba-tiba saja deidara dan itachi datang dan langsung mencegah kyuubi memukul sasuke.

" lepaskan keriput, aku ingin menghajar anak ayam ini karena telah berani mempermainkan adikku "

" sabar kyuu-chan kau tidak boleh emosi karena kita sedang berada di rumah sakit, lebih baik sekarang kita membicarakannya dengan baik-baik " kata itachi panjang lebar.

" betul kata itachi, ayo sekarang kita duduk dan membicarakan hal ini dengan tenang " kata deidara.

Akhirnya mereka berempat duduk di sofa. Kyuubi pun mau tidak mau menahan emosinya itu. Setelah keadaan lebih tenang, kyuubi pun memulai pembicaraan.

" kenapa kau mempermainkan adikku "

" hn, aku tidak mempermainkannya, justru dia yang mempermainkanku "

" apa maksudmu ?" tanya kyuubi yang menahan emosinya.

" dia itu laki-laki kan ?, kenapa harus menyamar sebagai perempuan, atau jangan-jangan dia itu tidak normal, ckckckckck..."

Emosi kyuubi sudah berada di ambang batas, tapi lagi-lagi deidara mengahalanginya, saat kyuubi menoleh ke deidara, keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda darinya yang juga sedang menahan emosi. Tapi deidara tiba-tiba berbicara...

" jaga ucapanmu uchiha, jangan sampai kau mengucapkannya lagi " kata deidara yang mukanya memerah karena menahan emosinya.

" memang benarkan, dia itu abnormal " kata sasuke dengan santainya.

' BUUKK ' itu yang kedua kalinya kyuubi memukul sasuke.

" ya kau yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, kau yang memaksanya menjadi seoarang yang abnormal " kata kyuubi dengan dingin.

" apa maksudmu ?" tanya sasuke.

" apa kau masih mengingat wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi hatimu, Uzumaki Naruko apa masih mengingatnya ?" tanya kyuubi.

" ya, tentu saja, dia wanita bodoh yang bunuh diri karena ku campakkan " kata sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

" nani..?, percaya diri sekali kau anak ayam, sangat yakin kalau wanita itu bunuh diri karenamu " kata kyuubi sedikit menyeringai.

" hn, lalu apa, memangnya kau siapanya ?"

" aku...?, aku ini kakaknya, selama ini naruko memang selalu memakai nama keluarga kaa-san karena dia tidak ingin orang-orang mendekatinya karena anak pengusaha kaya raya " kata kyuubi.

" maksudmu dia Namikaze naruko, anak dari pemilik Namikaze corp " kata sasuke yang lumayan kaget tapi masih bisa ditutupinya dengan muka datarnya.

" ya dia Namikaze Naruko adikku yang sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu, dan asal kau tau saja dia meninggal karena kanker otaknya sudah menjalar sampai keseluruhan otaknya, dan yang membuat keadaannya makin parah adalah kau yang memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba " kata kyuubi panjang lebar.

" a...pa.., kanker otak, tidak mungkin dulu dia terlihat baik-baik saja " kata sasuke tidak percaya.

" memang dulu dia terlihat sehat, tetapi sebenarnya dia selalu menahan rasa sakitnya saat bersamamu karena dia tidak ingin kau khawatir dengan keadaannya itu " kata kyuubi.

" kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena membuat naruko meningggal, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sudah melupakannya " kata sasuke.

"..." kyuubi dan yang lainnya hanya diam.

" sebagai seorang kakak, aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana nasib adikku (maksudnya queen a.k.a naruto, apa kau masih mencintainya ?" tanya kyuubi dengan muka serius.

" ..." tak ada jawaban dari sasuke.

" sekali lagi kutanyakan padamu, kau masih mencintainya atau sudah tidak lagi ?" tanya kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya.

" tidak. tidak karena dia sudah membakar seluruh cintaku, dan aku juga tidak ingin memiliki kekasih seorang pendusta " kata sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

" ya kau yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pendusta, dan sebenarnya dia sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai dia memohon sambil menangis kepada kyuubi agar kalian berdua bisa bersama " kata deidara dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

" hn, _i don't care anymore_ "

" hah...~, percuma berbicara dengan batu " kata deidara.

" ya sudah kalau itu memang keputusanmu melepas adikku, tapi ingat jangan menyesal karena sudah melepas adikku "

" tentu saja aku tidak akan menyesal " kata sasuke dengan yakin.

" hm.., baka otouto kau pasti akan menyesal sudah melepaskan naru-chan " kata itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" tidak akan baka aniki, lalu siapa yang kau maksud naru-chan ?" tanya sasuke.

" oh ya, dan satu lagi kalau kau tidak sengaja bertemu adikku jangan lagi memanggilnya queen, karena nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang laki-laki sekaligus kembaran dari naruko, jangan lupa !" kata kyuubi.

Saat kyuubi selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Orang itu adalah sasori yang ingin menengok naruto. ( sekarang balik lagi namanya naruto, yeeeeeyyy... ^_^. Kata author kegirangan ). Ok, back to story :P

" hai, dei-chan, kyuubi, itachi, dan kau sasuke, bagaimana apa naru-chan sudah membaik ? ( oh ya alice lupa kasih tau kalau sasori sama deidara udah jadian terus sasori dikasih tau deidara nama asli naruto, hehehehe sorry minna... :D ).

" aku sudah lebih baik saso-nii " tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lemah naruto.

" naru-chan kau sudah sadar " kata mereka berempat minus sasuke.

" ya tentu saja aku ini kan anak yang kuat " kata naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti atlet yang sedang menunjukkan otot-ototnya.

" sejak kapan kau bangun ?" tanya kyuubi yang takut kalau naruto mendengarkan pembicaraannya bersama sasuke.

" 30 menit yang lalu " kata naruto yang berubah menjadi murung.

" oh ya dei-nee tolong belikan naru ramen dong, perut naru sudah mengadakan konser nih " sambung naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

" tapi kan kau baru sadar naru-chan, bagaimana kalau bubur saja ?" kata deidara.

" aaaahhhhh...~, naru nggak mau bubur, pokoknya kalau bukan ramen naru gak mau makan titik gak pake koma " kata naruto sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan.

" hn, dasar _childish _" ejek sasuke .

" haaahhh..., tiba-tiba saja selera makanku jadi hilang, kyuu-nii ayo kita pulang aku tidak betah lama-lama di rumah sakit, karena pasti aku teringat oleh naru-nee " kata naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" tapikan kau belum sembuh betul naru-chan " kata deidara khawatir.

Tapi naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari deidara dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

" tunggu naru-chan kau harus ganti baju dulu..." kata deidara sambil mengejar naruto.

Sekarang di ruangan tersebut hanya ada sasuke, kyuubi, itachi, dan sasori. Akhirnya sasori mulai berbicara.

" hei kyuu, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu " kata sasori.

" hm.., apa ?" tanya kyuubi.

" tadi di sekolah, saat aku baru balik dari ruangan kepala sekolah, aku melihat seseorang dan sepertinya itu adalah neji sedang tertawa sambil bergumam di atas tangga lalu saat kulihat ke bawah ternyata naru-chan sudah terseletak bersimbah darah " kata sasori.

" jadi maksudmu itu bukan kecelakaan melainkan naru-chan didorong oleh neji " jelas itachi.

" ya, sepertinya begitu, dan bukannya neji itu mantanmu sasuke, mungkin saja dia cemburu karena kau lebih memilih naru-chan daripada dia " kata itachi.

" ... " sasuke tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi saking kagetnya.

" haaahhh..., lagi-lagi karena kau adik-adikku menderita, dan kau keriput ajarkan adikmu itu bagaimana caranya setia pada pasangannya, dan akibatnya adik-adikku yang menjadi korbannya " kata kyuubi.

" haaaahhh..., belum tentu dia mau mendengarkanku, memandangku saja jarang " kata itachi ( iiiihhh...~, emang itachi mau banget di pandang nanti keriputnya nambah lo...~ * digampar bulak-balik sampe ke korea *. Kata author " waaahh.., makasih itachi gara-gara kamu, alice bisa ketemu lee min hoo sama kim bum deh, yeeeeyyy... ". Kata author sambil nari-nari gaje. Dan itachi hanya bisa sweetdrop ngeliat kelakuan author gaje tersebut, dan dia hanya bisa bilang " dasar author sarap " ). Ok, back to story :D

" haahh..., ya sudahlah aku ingin pulang saja pasti naru dan dei sedang menggerutu karena menungguku kelamaan " kata kyuubi keluar dari ruangan itu.

" iya.., aku juga masih ada tugas sekolah yang belum dikerjakan, bye sasu-kun " kata sasori dengan nada mengejek.

Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya ada sasuke sendirian, ada sedikit rasa kesal karena tadi di kacangin sama naruto, dan ada satu lagi yang ada dipikirannya, apa keputusannya sudah benar untuk melepaskan naruto ?. jujur saja dia masih mencintai naruto walaupun dirinya sudah di bohongi oleh naruto cs.

**# Sasuke Pov **

' arrrrggghhh..., bodoh kenapa aku langsung mengambil keputusan seperti itu, dasar sasuke bodoh kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, dengan naruto... walaupun bisa bertemu dengannya, pasti dia akan menghindariku, maafkan aku naruto karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu, tapi aku berjanji sebentar lagi kita akan bersama untuk selamanya, sekarang akulah yang akan memperjuangkan cinta kita naruto... walaupun kyuubi menghalangiku, aku tidak akan mudah menyerah karena hatiku sudah kau curi dan kau kubur di dalam hatimu. Oh ya dan satu lagi, aku akan membalaskan semua yang sudah neji lakukan padamu naruto, tidak ada yang boleh menyakitimu, karena kau terlalu indah untuk disakiti ' batin sasuke OOC. ( " ya ampun, sasu kok kamu jadi ngegombal gitu si ?" tanya author. " hn, bukannya kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti itu, sesungguhnya aku juga nggak mau kale, dasar author geblek " kata sasuke dan langsung membuat author pundung di pojokkan tempat baleng (banci kaleng) mangkal, tau-tau ada yang nyolek author dari belakang, dan saat menoleh ada sesosok makhluk gaje yang disebut baleng cuma pake tangtop dan rok mini aja, " KYAAAAA HELP ME, ADA BALENG " karena kaget author langsung mengambil langkah seribu, sedangkan sasuke sudah di terkam habis-habisan oleh baleng-baleng nakal. Dan author hanya bisa bilang " makan tu baleng ampe kenyang " ). Ok, back to story :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya 

Author POV

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lumayan di koridor Konoha International Art High School. Suara langkah tersebut adalah milik sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru ke sesuatu tempat. Dan langkah kaki sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kelas 11-K.

Tanpa membuang waktu, sasuke pun masuk dengan mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan kencang. Setelah masuk sasuke melihat neji sedang membaca buku, kebetulan saat ini kelas ini hanya neji yang baru datang.

Dengan langkah cepat sasuke menghampiri neji, dan saat sampai di depannya sasuke merebut buku yang sedang dibaca neji dan menutupnya dengan keras. Setelah melakukan itu sasuke berkata kepada neji...

" ayo kita bicara "

" untuk apa ?"

" sudah kau ikut saja !" kata sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan neji.

" ah.., lepaskan, tanganku sakit " kata neji

" sudah diam saja kau !"

Akhirnya neji hanya diam diseret sasuke ke suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di atap sekolah. Sasuke memilih tempat ini karena menurutnya tempat inilah yang paling aman untuk berbicara dengan neji. Dan setelah itu sasuke melepaskan tangan neji dengan sangat kasar.

" aauuu..., kenapa si dengan dirimu, tanganku sakit tau " kata neji

" hn, tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, apa yang kau lakukan pada queen maksud ku naruto kemarin ?" tanya sasuke to the point.

" aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya "

" tidak usah berbohong, atau aku akan benar-benar menjauhimu "

" ya ya ya.., baiklah memang aku yang mendorong queen dari tangga, tapi aku melakukan ini demimu sasuke "

" kita sudah putus neji, aku sudah mencintaimu lagi "

" tapi aku belum menyetujuinya kan, jadi sekarang kau masih kekasihku " kata neji.

" memang, tapi apa kau mau melanjutkan hubungan ini tanpa cinta dariku, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu nantinya " kata sasuke.

" aku tidak peduli, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sasuke aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari wanita itu " kata neji sambil memeluk sasuke.

" maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi neji, cintaku sudah kuberikan padanya " kata sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan dari neji.

Setelah sasuke melapaskan pelukan dari neji, neji hanya bisa membatu di tempat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan berpisah dari laki-laki yang sangatia cintai.

" oh ya, dan aku peringatkan kau jangan pernah menyentuh bahkan melukai queen walaupun hanya sehelai rambutnya, ingat itu !" kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan neji yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

' BLAM ' suara pintu yang di tutup sasuke lumayan keras.

Dan akhirnya hanya tinggal neji sendirian di atap, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian tumpah semua kesedihan neji, ia pun tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil mengucapkan nama sasuke.

" kenapa.., kenapa.., kenapa harus, hiks.., harus dia, hiks.., sasuke, kenapa, hiks.., tidak aku, hiks.., kenapa kau lebih memilih dia, hiks.., padahal sudah kuberikan semua hiks.., milikku padamu, hiks..." kata neji yang menangis pilu.

Dan tangisan neji itupun tak berhenti, mungkin saat ini di hatinya sangat hancur karena orang yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkan dirinya seperti boneka yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued **

**Sorry minna updatenya agak lama, soalnya minggu kemarin alice baru masuk sekolah, eh ternyata udah dikasih banyak tugas sama sensei, capek deh.., tapi mudah-mudahan fict ini bisa menjadi ucapan maaf dari alice, happy reading minna :D**


End file.
